Whispers
by delastrangetrix
Summary: Recently Orphaned Melanie moves In with the Higurashi family only to be introduced to a new world immediately. A world where demons rule & where the devil himself might even decided to pop out. And as fate would have it Melanie is granted her one true wish as soon as she steps foot into the old world. But with her wish also comes unwanted attention and danger lurking at every turn.
1. Chapter One

I looked up at the home of my new adopted family. It was a simple Japanese house. Nothing that would make it stand out from the houses lining up the street and, yet it felt almost wrong to enter this house.

"Melanie dear, please do come in." My blue eyes looked over at the women who was standing at the entrance of the house. I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. It's been quite some time."

"It's been three years since I last saw you. You've grown up to be so beautiful." I smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you and you look as young as always."

"Oh, dear what I would give to be young again." She gave me a small smile back as she pulled me in for and unexpected hug. "I'm sorry about your parents. You know you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want." As quick as she gave me that hug she let me go and wiped away her tear-filled eyes. She stepped away from the doorway and motioned with her hand to come in.

I took off my shoes and since I didn't have my slippers with me I went inside with just my socks leaving my shoes at the door. And taking my suitcase in with me.

"Is Kagome home?" I asked not sure at what time she got out of school since I had been homeschooled almost all my life.

"She left on a small vacation with some friends before exams started."

"Oh, I see. When is she getting back?"

"Next week." I raised my eyebrow at how vague she was being, but I didn't question it since it wasn't my place to.

"Wow in the middle of February? That's some school being lenient like that." She gave small nod.

"Which reminds me dear would you like to stay homeschooled?"

"Yes mam, I'll continue to be homeschooled I only have one more year to go and with what my parents left me I should be okay."

"Well I'll leave you to unpack some of your clothes. I moved over Kagome's clothes in the closet, so you can put yours in there."

"Thank you for everything I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Nonsense your mom was a dear friend of mine. And I always thought of you like my own daughter with how much time you and Kagome spend together."

She let me go upstairs as she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for tonight. As I made my way towards Kagome's room I became more nervous. Now I was alone in the world with my grandparents gone and now my parents. I was the last of our family tree to be standing.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to peek into her room and I couldn't help to smile. I pushed my luggage to the corner of the room and slowly stood back up feeling lightheaded from not eating since yesterday morning. I slowly walked over to the bed and stretched as I could hear some of my bones pop.

"Well mom I made it I'm still here kicking and breathing. I promised you I would make it here safe." I talked out loud not caring who was hearing as I looked up at the dark sky. Not one single star out.

"Kagome!" I stood up from the bed when I heard a guy's voice from the bottom. I slowly stood up from my position and looked out the window. When suddenly, the window was pushed opened and in jumped a guy wearing a suikan and Kagome in his arms bridal style. To say I had a heart attack was an understatement.

"What-" I was about to say before the guy was in front of me holding his hand on top of my mouth.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Kagome's room?!" The guy yelled out loud as he created a barrier between me and Kagome. The sad thing is that he didn't realize I couldn't speak since his hand was still preventing me from doing so.

"Sit !" I heard a Kagome's voice say before he smashed down to the ground. Before I knew it, I had another person jumping at me this time it was friendlier as I could hear a squeal.

"Mel! How I missed you. But what are you doing here?"

 _Are we just going to ignore what just happened here?_ I asked myself as I managed to give a small smile at Kagome's excitement.

"My parents passed away a week ago and your mom offered to let me stay here until I graduate." I said slowly as I brought my hands up to return her hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. If I would have known I would have been right beside you."

"It's alright Kagome no one could have seen It coming it was too sudden." I said back not really wanting to go into much detail and thankfully she didn't press me for answers.

"Why would you do that?! I was only trying to protect you." The guy who had been smashed to the ground yelled out as he finally pulled himself together.

"From my friend?"

"Well how would I have known that?!"

"Well maybe if you-" by this time I was just slowly backing away from the screaming duo.

"Listen I don't want to interrupt your lovers quarrel but what the hell is going on? And why do you have a bunch of glowing jewels around your neck Kagome?"

There blushing only lasted a couple of seconds before they both looked at Kagome's chest where she pulled out from underneath her shirt to look at the jewels.

"You can see them?"

"Of course."

" I mean the glowing underneath my sweatshirt." I nodded my head slowly not understanding their confused faces.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me when I tell you the past couple of months have been hectic but I-"

"Kagome, you can't seriously tell her!"

"Well why not?"

"Because- there's not point she can't cross to the other world."

"Well it looks like she can see shards like I can."

"Just because she can doesn't mean she has to know. It better to stay ignorant in some cases."

"We need all the help we can get, and you know it."

"You have two days Kagome!" She gave out an annoyed sight as she rolled her eyes and flopped down on her bed.

"Well it all started in the Bone-eater well-"

And I officially ended the day in the most interesting way possible. Knowing time travel was possible was a huge accomplishment for a teenager after all. But it quickly simmered down when I found out you couldn't pick when in time.

"...and well we're trying to find Naruku so we can eliminate him and get the Shikon Jewels before he can. "

"Well Kagome at least you didn't tell me it was about aliens I would have probably lost my last screws." I spend a few seconds really looking at Kagome. Noticing how her bright and innocent eyes were shining like the stars now had an edge to them.

"I believe you. But do you think I'm a Miko as well?"

"Well why else would you be able to see the shards and make them more polish and brighter than I can." She stated as I got off the bed with the Jewels in my hand" Plus you're not tempted to their power like other are." I shrugged my shoulders and went over to my luggage before pulling out a white summer dress with shorts underneath and some boots. I quickly changed while Kagome looked out the window looking like she was trying to convince herself.

"Well I don't know what happening but whatever it is it sounds like you need all the help you can get."

"Ha-ha I suppose we do. But are you sure you want to come along? It can get dangerous and everything we though was only in fairytales will come to life on the other side." I smiled at Kagome as she showed concern.

"Listen I need this. I need to get away and I'm all up for it so tell me what I should pack."

"Ramen. And maybe some snacks for later and-" she began to list things off as I just felt like I got myself into lots of trouble. And that's how the next two days went by with Kagome catching me up with her adventures and all the people she has met since she crossed over.

Note: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but I had no plans for this story and going back and rereading it I didn't like where it was going. So I changed a few things here and there and have some chapters already made. I will be updating on Monday and Thursdays so look forward to the new chapter and I hope you still down to follow Melanie on her Adventures.

THANKSSSSS


	2. Chapter 2

Looking down at the old well my face scrunched up in disgust as all the dust surrounding the well hit my nose that I could feel a sneeze coming up.

"So, I just jump and bam magic." I exclaimed to Kagome for the fifth time in a row as I was uncertain of the outcome.

"Yes. I'll stay in case in doesn't work." I nodded my head and turned back down to stare at the black abyss. You might think I'm being over dramatic but not if you were in my place.

I closed my eyes and felt myself fall only to pop them open as soon as I my feet touched the ground. I looked up at the vain in the side and pulled my hand out to climb only to stop halfway. I have claws instead of fingernails. What the fuck. I had to take a double look behind me as the bag didn't feel heavy anymore. I slowly climbed out of the well and stood at the edge. Looking left to right I could hear a lot of sounds...too many sounds.

I looked down at Kagome as I could smell her scent on this side of the world. She looked up at me and gave a small gasp of shock as she let go from the edge of the well. Seeing she was about to fall back in I snatched her hand in mine and pulled her out as if she weighted nothing. Which to be honest she didn't.

"Mel?" Kagome asked uncertain.

"I know right."

"You look like a demon."

"Is it the nails?" I tried to joke around. I was honestly getting a bit scared.

"It's actually all of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Kagome quickly set her bag down and unzipped the front pocket where her small mirror was, and she handed it over to me. As I reached out I couldn't help but notice that I was a bit skinnier as my hands reached out for the mirror.

I opened the mirror and the first thing I saw were my bright blue eyes well thank god that hasn't changed but they did seem more sharp and brighter. My hair was healthier looking and was actually a pretty jet-black color unlike my normal humid hair. It took me a couple of more seconds of me staring at myself to convince myself that it was me that I was looking at. The girl in the mirror looked confident and flawless to put it shortly, something which I had trouble obtaining most of my life.

"How?" I looked over at Kagome. She shrugged in response and put her mirror back.

"Maybe Kaede will know why."

"Who is Kaede?" I asked as I took a step back from her.

"She's- "

"Kagome be careful!" I heard a women's voice as a huge flying object came out of thin air straight at me. In a split second I was up in the air and several feet away from Kagome. Only for the woman to come out and stand next to Kagome in a defensive stand.

" It seems you have a lot of protectors Kagome." She gave a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

"I'm good with bows and arrows." I gave Kagome a look. " I said good not excellent."

"Don't worry Sango she's my friend from my time."

"Really? She doesn't look human to me."

"She was. But then something happened and -"

"MAGIC!" Was my sarcastic answer as I remembered telling Kagome that same thing before jumping in.

"Well you might want to hurry Inuyasha is fighting again with Sesshomaru and it looks like this time it's serious."

"Oh no." Was all Kagome said as she picked up her bagpack and pulled it over her shoulder turning to run away from where the shouting could be heard.

"Uh Kagome you're heading the wrong way." Was all the girl said before Kagome blushed a little and made her way back towards us. All the while fumbling to get a good step. Before she could get very far Sango climbed on top of a cat that wasn't there before and took off with Kagome behind her back.

 _Leave me here by myself in an unfamiliar place. Ignore the weird ex-human._ I complained to myself as I ran towards the sounds. Imagine my surprise when I arrived before the other two even got close to the edge of the forest where the fighting was only to see Inuyasha and said Sesshomaru were fighting in midair while a monk and a small demon look up at the other. As if sensing my stare, they both looked over at me and quickly at Kagome and Sango before his face became nervous. For the love of Christ why do I feel he's going to attack me.

Sure, enough he began to unwrap his hand only to have Kagome land right in front of me as the guy quickly pulled his hand to his chest.

"She's my friend." Was all I could hear Kagome scream over at the monk as Sango came and stood next to me. I guess if I was considered a friend for Kagome that was enough for her.

My eyes scanned the field seeing as the older looking demon had send Inuyasha flying across into a tree and breaking it in half. He stayed in the ground trying to control his heavy breathing.

"It seems your still as pathetic as ever."

"Shut it! Like your any better." Inuyasha yelled from his place. Kagome quickly ran over to his side on the ground and acted as a barrier.

"Please don't. He's already down." Kagome yelled as his hand raised to strike at Inuyasha again. My eyebrows immediately scrunched together as I stared stupidly at Kagome.

 _Is she trying to get herself killed?_ I thought to myself before I literally leaped from my position to stand between the other demon and the two dummies behind me. Then again, I'm in front of someone who could probably kill me in an instance so who's the real dummy now.

"Stand back. I've got no business with you." His eyes stared down at me.

"No." Was all I said before his eyes narrowed further. I guess this guy wasn't used to hearing that word.

"So be it you'll parish along with them."

This time it was my time to narrow my eyes. So, he's just going to kill me. Fine I would like to see him try.

But before I could come up with a plan the guy has transformed into a giant dog and was coming straight as us dripping with drool and judging by it - it looked like it could kill.

My eyes scanned his form immediately finding his weakness seeing as he favored his left leg a lot more than his right. And without another thought I jumped up from position and knocked his body to his left where he had no choice but to fall snout first to the ground. I looked over at Kagome as I jumped away from him. I wonder if this is how it feels to have another possess your body cause I sure as hell wouldn't do that before. The growl that followed was nothing like what I heard before- it sounded like someone who was just betrayed or better yet humiliated. And before I knew it he was back up but this time towards me. I put my hands up as objects came crashing towards me. _Did this guy have telekinesis or what?_ I thought as I feared my hands would break.

But I refused to close my eyes and as I kept throwing the objects aside my arms started to feel warm with power, if that made any sense at all. And a blue lightning strike shinned out from my hands towards the angry dog sending him back a couple of feet and knocking him down a couple of trees down with him and sending me straight to the floor as my butt touched the ground.

I immediately took a breath of air that I had seemed to be holding. Before I got up from my position and practically ran over to a stun Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What was that?" I asked no one.

"Your powers stupid." Inuyasha said. I was going to take offence getting called stupid but one look at Inuyasha's worried eyes looking at the other demon.

I gave out a small sight as I looked over at the passed-out dog now turned back into his human form. Well not human...but you know what I mean.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"That bastard will be fine. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw him again before the end of the day."

"Why do you think-" Kagome trailed off as we all saw a little green thing come out from the edge of the forest along with a two-headed dragon. My eyes widened as seeing the beast.

"That's so cool." I whispered out as I saw the dragon looking down at Sesshomaru.

"Oh Master! What have they done to you. Don't worry I will avenge you!" The green thing yelled as he turned to look at us before gulping down and turning back around.

"Your safety is much more important. I'll take care of you later!" He yelled back as one of the dragons picked up Sesshomaru and put him on their back.

We stared in wonder as they disappeared. And once they did the monk let out a small laugh.

"I didn't think I'd see the day the great Sesshomaru would go down so easily. It's almost disappointing."

"He had it coming. Picking fights with everyone." Inuyasha said.

"Remind you of someone?" Sango asked as he muttered a quick shut it.

"I can't believe I did that. Was my attack really that powerful?" I asked as I turned to look at Kagome for the first time seeing her clearly. She had flaws sure but overall, she was pretty for a human. Something that made me realized it had really been too long since I last saw that awkward child who was too shy to even look at you in the eyes.

"It seemed it didn't affect you but for us your power blinded us for a few seconds. And before we knew it we saw Sesshomaru passed out and you standing there without a scratch." The monk said as he gave me a look over.

"Your pretty powerful for a newbie." Inuyasha commented as he glanced away.

"Don't worry about him. His just mad that he could never beat his brother and here you show up and make the impossible possible." Kagome whispered out as she was probably still in shock.

"I guess I'll have a new target on my back?" I wondered out loud as I glanced over at her.

"Maybe." Inuyasha answered from his place. Still sulking as he looked away from all of us.

"Just fucking great." I said as I brushed my hair to the side in exasperation.

"But I thought you said I could be a Miko, Kagome."

"That's what I thought. I mean she. You touched the shards they became more-" she paused for a second. "Purer. But you're a demon. You're not supposed to be able to do that." She said back.

"Do they not call to you?" Sango asked.

"They do. I can feel them but it's more like a warm feeling."

"Most are tempted because it means more power but just like it can be pure the shard can be dangerous and can be used for evil." Kagome said as she handed a shard over to me.

I held the small glowing shard in hand. Not the least bit tempted to used it for myself. Who knew this small thing could be so much trouble. I smiled and handed it back to Kagome.

"It's a pretty shard but I have no use for it." I said back and Inuyasha gave me a curious look.

"What am I the only one not wanting to steal it? Besides you Inuyasha." I asked truly curious in knowing how many people we would be fighting.

"It won't only give you power but whoever completes the jewel it will grant it's wish. Most want to use it to become powerful enough to defeat anyone. And if it falls in the wrong hands..." the monk trailed off.

"Sesshomaru doesn't want it either. His too proud to even think about using it." Inuyasha explained as he grasps Kagomes bag in his hand.

"I think it's best if we keep moving. If that bastard wants to settle this he'll come, looking for us. No point in waiting behind." And before anyone could agree he had already walked off ahead.

"Don't worry he'll get over it." Sango told me as Kagome climbed on the big Cat.

"To be honest that's not one of my top priorities."

"Well it might not be but it's better for all of us if Inuyasha is in a better mood. He can be like his brother and be quite stubborn though."

"Brother? As in the guy that I just beat? "

"Half-brother but yes that's him." Kagome explained.

"But the guy was trying to kill you all."

"It's always been like that. He hates half demons and humans."

"Then he'll just love me. Considering I've been a human all my life. " I chuckled out loud as I picked up my bag from the floor.

"Just try not to insult him. He usually ignores us and instead goes after Inuyasha. But maybe he'll start going after you too. Just be careful since he is the Lord of the Wester lands and you know how obnoxious those people can be." I looked over at Kagome with my lips slightly parted.

"Couldn't you have told me that before I made an enemy of what seems like a dangerous guy." I groaned out loud.

"Don't worry we'll have your back." Sango exclaimed from her spot next to the monk who had moved right next to me as if deep in thought before grasping my hands in his.

"I've never asked a yukai before, but would you consider having my babies." He wiggled his eyebrows for special effects and before I could even pull my hands away I saw Sango's weapon come crushing down on top of his head as he whined about how he was just trying to do his job in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think I need this training." I asked Inuyasha as he led me away from the sleeping group. I found myself restless and unable to sleep only to make the cruel discovery that yukais didn't have to sleep that often and could go days without a wink of sleep. My face turned sour at that news. One of life's pleasure and here I had to give it up.

"Don't think you're going to be so lucky next time. Sesshomaru was caught off guard but he won't make the same mistake again." He looked back at me as I ran to keep up with him. It wasn't hard I just didn't know where he was taking me.

"But that won't be till some time...right?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be weeks or months before we cross paths again."

"Then why-" he cut me off.

"Got anything better to do?" He asked as I pouted a little. All I wanted was to try and sleep.

"No."

"Then you'll do good to practice hand on hand compact. I can't have dead weight in my group." He exclaimed as we arrived at a clearance.

"Excuse me?!"

"Your excused now less chatting and more fighting." I narrowed my eyes.

"Bring it." I said as he jumped up from his position only to be met by me halfway.

"MEL!" Kagome yelled as she had gotten up from her spot on the ground while making noodles.

"What happens to you?! Don't tell me it was Inuyasha I'm going to Sit him when he gets near here"

"No offence Kagome but I'm sure that's why he stayed behind. Besides he was just teaching me how to fight...better." I snickered as I saw her horror-stricken face.

"I'm a demon remember. I think I can handle it."

"Sorry it's just so hard to get used to the idea that you aren't a human."

"Besides you should look at Inuyasha he's a lot worse off than I am. My wounds are only scratches." I replied as I walked passed Kagome into our temporary camping space.

Going to where my stuff was I got out a simple blue kimono that I had bought when we passed through a human village. They weren't very welcoming to me put when I pulled out my hand full of coins they immediately helped me out. Which turns out they thought it was worth a lot more then what I was getting. I had a lot more left over, so I thought nothing of it as I left those coins behind, which at home would have only gotten me a small six pack of gum.

"Where are you going. Inuyasha will be here soon and he'll be wanting to leave as soon as he finishes eating. "

"No offence Kagome but I probably look like crap and smell a bit. So while Inuyasha picks up what's left of his pride I'm going to go and take a bath. Don't worry I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"What about food?" Sango asked from her spot as she cleaned her boomerang.

"Not hungry. Apparently not only will I have to forget about my regular beauty sleep but also about food." I answered back in a hushed tone as I turned around to finally get my much-deserved break.

Truth be told it wasn't close to the group, but I figured with my speed I'd make it in record time and behold I made it in three minutes.  
I slowly put the kimono down and sniffed the air for any unknown demons or humans peeking around. When I found none I slowly took off my now dirty white summer dress and boots leaving me only in my underwear. Walking towards the edge I began to scrub the dress from all the blood and dirt it had before hanging it up to dry in one of the branches.  
Slowly I made my way towards the hot spring and gave out a sigh of satisfaction. Now if only I could stay like this forever I'd be set.

Looking over to the side I spotted a small deer walking across the water only slightly taking notice of me before freezing in place as if it had just seen a cars headlight heading towards it. I cracked a small smile at my own joke. I mean I am in the past with no indoor plumbing and no electricity. God help me I don't know how I'm going to survive here much longer without my phone and warm bed. I was entertained with the idea of a warm bed that I hadn't seen the deer slowly back away as if afraid that it would be jumped at any time if it so much looked the other way.

I shrugged my shoulders and began my bathing routine before slowly stepping out of the water and into the small breeze of air that was beginning to pick up. Oh god, the winter is coming, and I have a feeling that won't be an excuse to stop our journey. It had been no more than fifteen minutes when I felt like I was overstepping the boundaries and decided to get out and dressed to meet the group up a head. Dressing up in the plain kimono I made a record sprint to the group.

When I got there, I found Kagome patiently sitting down on a log while the fire calmed down and eventually going out. Miroku and Sango where all ready to go with Kagome's backpack next to them on the floor.

"Where's Inuyasha I thought for sure he would be up in arms about me not coming back quickly enough."

"He hasn't come back since you left." I gave a look around to make sure he wasn't hiding somewhere ready to bounce on me to take his revenge. When I found no one, I turned to look at Kagome who was still sitting down as if in deep thought.

"Do you know something that we don't know Kagome?"

"N-no. No, I don't know anything." She first stuttered out as she became surer of herself. "Let's get a move on. I'm sure Inuyasha will be able to find us once he decides to come back."

I turned over to look at her. It was weird that suddenly, she wanted to create space between Inuyasha and herself when just yesterday she would have been up in arms about leaving him behind. But I decided not to question it, for now.

"Kagome where do you decide we go?" Sango asked as she was finishing putting all her stuff in order.

"I can feel some shards to the left of us they aren't very strong so it's about a day away from us."

"Okay, lead the way!" I explained as Sango, Maroku and her got on the Kirara. I smiled up at her. Ever since I discovered this power I no longer was mad about being left behind because truth be told I could most likely take down all of them.

True enough after about an hour or two Inuyasha came back into our pack and started to follow behind us instead of heading to the front and leading us towards the next adventure. I glanced back at him one more time. Not believing with my own eyes that for once he wasn't screaming at one of us for being too slow or just being us. I turned my head back to the front where Kagome was looking straight ahead her mouth set in a firm line and her eyes showing determination, for what? I have no idea.

"Sango do you know what's going on?"

"I believe it's best if you ask Kagome yourself. It's not something that I can just tell you." I nodded my head in understanding and promised myself that the next chance we had I was going to ask her.

We kept on going like that for a while. Mostly everyone stayed quite except for Shippo who was constantly talking about one thing or another. But no one could blame the kid for that heck I knew we were all thankful that there was at least some kind of noise even though most of the time he made no sense.

"Well since there's no Jewel shards near us why don't we head into town and take a break?" I asked.

"I know winter is coming and the price on things are going to go up. Specially you Kagome I don't know why you choose your high school uniform in this cold weather." I explained as I pulled Shippo out of her hands.

"Your right maybe we should start buying some supplies for winter. When do you think the first snow storm is going to hit."

"Well I'm not expert since I just got this nose recently but judging by the way the earth smells I would say in another week tops."

"Great just what we need." Inuyasha grumbled from behind all of us.

"For god sakes you don't have to worry about it but have you not noticed that half of our friends are human and they can't take the cold like we can."

"NH" was all he said as he looked away and went to rest on a tree branch.

"You guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you all later." Kagome didn't even miss a step as she continued. I glance over at Sango and Miroku who both walked over to her. Not knowing whether to stay and try to get some information out of Inuyasha I lingered for a while back. Before deciding that I had a better chance of Kagome telling me what was happening instead of this hard-headed demon.

Standing next to Kagome with a confused and excited Shippo we made our way into the human village. Of course, I couldn't let them know I was a demon right away we couldn't afford not to get supplies for the winter up a head, so I pulled out scarf and covered my face only leaving my bright blue eyes exposed.

"Kagome about Inuyasha-"

"What about him?"

"Is there something going on with the both of you?"

"No there's nothing wrong." I looked over at Kagome and noticed that she wouldn't look at me.

"Kagome-"

"Please not now. Even I'm not sure if my suspicions are correct but once I do know I promise I'll let you know."

"Okay." I dropped the subject as we made our way into the human village.

Kagome never let know what was bothering her and Inuyasha eventually after that day went back to normal much to my overwhelming displeasure.

"If you go back to your home again Kagome we won't wait for your return. Besides Mel here does a pretty good job at defending herself and she can even purify the jewel shards!" My eyes widened as my ears picked up Inuyasha's yelling at Kagome from across the meadow. He better not be trying to pull me into his problems.

"Sit. Sit. Sit." I could hear Inuyasha grunt as he went face first into the ground right at Kagome's feet. I giggled a little at the scene nothing has changed between the two of them.

"You know Kagome if you want I could try going too. I want to give it one more try and see if I can finally jump into that well and go back at least for a good night rest." I moaned out loud as I could feel the bitter cold wind hit my skin. I might be a demon and I could take this awful weather, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it.

"I would love that!" Kagome smiled at me when I had appeared next to her.

"Both of you want to be gone?"

"They're right Inuyasha we've been traveling for a whole week without a rest and we've only managed to find a small shard from a pretty weak demon. Plus, we have a long journey ahead of us we might as well start the winter of by relaxing a little and after what Kagome- three or four days we can start again?"

"Four days is too long!" I glared over at Inuyasha ready to hit him upside the head.

"Fine four days but if both of you aren't here by the fifth day we ride out and you'll just have find us." Me and Kagome nodded our heads as she promised to bring more ramen, some bath supplies that Sango loved and some other things that both Shippo and Sango had been wanting for a while. I didn't quite understand what they meant about that round thing on a stick until Kagome let me know they were talking about a lollipop. Well who would have guessed that MIroku had a sweet tooth.

As I ran thru the forest with Kagome on my back I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

"Is something wrong, Mel?" Kagome asked when I remained quiet.

"No" was all I said as I made my way towards the well.

As I gently set Kagome down I looked down to the well. My eyes searched for any sign that the well would let me through but there was no such thing.

"Do you want to go first?" Kagome asked, and I shook my head no. If I were to go down first and left her up here who knows what could pop out and try to kidnap her. "Okay I'll see you on the other side." I smiled at her and nodded my head.

Light shined through the well as she disappeared from my sight and I slowly sighted as I made my way inside the well. I was in no form ready for failure if my slippers touched the dirt floor, so I took my time not daring to jump in right away. As I took a moment to calm my nerves I sat on the edge of the well and closed my eyes as I felt myself go.

Now imagine my surprise when I felt a pair of arms around my waist slowly pulling me away from the well and into solid ground. My eyes immediately flew open in realizing my mistake of letting down my guard for those couple of seconds. Once the person let me go I turned around ready to demand just what the heck they were thinking. Only to find two sharp hazel eyes look at me with a small amount of curiosity.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked not sure where to start.

"I could be saying the same thing to you. Not only do you let a mere human ride on top of you, but you also start to follow her as if you're just a slave. For all you know she wants to trap you like the pathetic half breed." My eyes widened slightly. Not only because of his cold words but because he sounded like a father scolding a young child.

"First of all, Kagome is my friend and so is Inuyasha. Even though he gets on my nerves sometimes he can be pretty nice." I said as I started to feel my temper coming.

"Besides what do you think you are doing interfering in my business?"

"Why would a demoness like yourself be out here." He asked as he completely ignored my early question. Deciding two could play this game I decided to answer his question why another one.

"What's a lord doing our here?" His face which showed an ounce of curiosity immediately went blank as if I had just thrown cold water on him.

"If you know this Sesshomaru is a lord you would answer my questions." I rolled my eyes as I took a step back. Well according to Kagome, we did step into the past where the women had to follow them man, but I was in no way raised like that. Sure, we could meet halfway but demanding respect when I had received non-was not my cup of tea. So using my new found powers I pushed myself away from him landing twenty feet away. His eyes never left mine as I stared back at him.

As you could tell this chapter was updated and added a new ending. Next chapter will be uploaded on Thursday I don't really have a set time but look forward to it!

Don't forget to comment-follow and favorite. See ya'll soon*.*


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long we stayed in the clearing watching each other. But eventually I looked over at the well and decided not to chance it and jump in. Something told me he wouldn't let me get near it while he was here.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked as I was getting annoyed at the fact that he wasn't doing anything.

"I want to know what you are."

"Well we both do but where not getting any answer by just standing here." His eyes narrowed more at my reply. "Seriously I have no idea what I am. I followed Kagome to this side of the world and look at me." I said as I stared down at myself. "I look like you."

"Your aura isn't like me. You're a demon yet you don't have that evil intent." I shrugged my shoulder not really knowing what to say. Sure I could feel that he was strong- stronger then any of the other demons that we had crossed paths with. But his aura was also controlled unlike many others.

"I don't know what you want me to say. Except my bad for last time." His eyebrows raised up as he took a small step forward.

"That was just a lucky shot. This Sesshomaru would never have been defeated if you didn't have the element of surprise."

"Mph" was all I said as I took one back.

I was about to turn back around and head towards where Inuyasha and the rest were before he was right in front of my path blocking me.

"Dude seriously you need to stop. I heard you've left the group alone for most of time and when you don't you usually go for your brother."

"This Sesshomaru is not that half-breed brother." His hand moved so quick that I had no time to react. And soon he had me in a choke hold as he lifted me off the ground.

My arms immediately went out to grasp his hands trying to pry him off me. But he wasn't letting me go. I could feel my breaths coming in a bit faster, but I didn't let that scare me. I was a demon after all and I could last longer than when I was a human. I glared back at him and tried to speak.

"It's futile for you to try and escape." I kicked my feet forward towards his stomach making him loose his balance a little bit and stumble back, so I kept doing the same thing till one of him hands left my neck and block my kicks. I growled out as I finally let arms leave his hands and instead I closed my eyes and willed for the same power that I had felt that day to come back. When I did feel it, I opened my eyes again as I pushed the power out towards him.

His eyes narrowed at me as I could feel his had wavering slightly from my neck. I knew this was causing him pain no matter how much he was trying to deny it.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you learn to show me respect."

"You have to earn my respect." I bit back as I made my power flow out stronger wanting to be out of his reach.

He mumbled something too low for me to hear and finally let me go but refusing to take a step back. I dropped down to the floor landing on my knees. I breath out a little bit trying to get my powers under control as well as my emotions.

"You let your emotions control your powers. You still need a lot of practice wit your powers." He commented as he saw me on the ground not even bothering to offer me his hand to stand up, stupid jerk.

"It's better then letting my brain control my powers. Sometimes you have to lead with your emotions."

"The thinking of a fool." I snapped eyes back towards his and slowly stood up.

"Then leave me the hell a lone if you think like that."

"mph." was all he said as I took a few steps back. Maybe I should try to jump into the well and see if I can get to the other side. God knows I need a break from this two idiot brothers.

"You can travel with my pack. Your powers are much to strong for Inuyasha to teach you probably when he himself can't learn to even use his weak one."

"Don't you talk about him like that!" I angrily looked away.

"If you wish for me to teach you follow me." He said before turning around and walking away from where Inuyasha was. I saw his hair sway as he walked away with all the confidence in the world. But who could blame the guy he was a lord and he raised to think himself above everyone else specially since he was a demon. But I still refused to follow him after he tried to choke me.

So instead I turned my attention to the well and pulled my feet over the well and jumped in. Blue light enclosed me as looked back up and saw the wooden roof of the shrine. I laughed as I jumped up and down from excitement at being back to the human world. Looking over to the side I noticed the latter and began to climb out quickly I ran over to Kagome's home.

The next couple of day passed by a blur it was mostly Kagome running to and from school and trying to get back into touch with her school friends while I spend most of my days with her mom and Souta. I was on the floor playing a video game yelling at Souta as he got us killed again while he complained that we would never pass this level.

"Mel I'm tired of playing this same level. I'm going upstairs to my room to study." Souta pouted as I gave a small chuckle at his expense.

"Never thought I would see the day you would prefer school over video games."

"Even I know when to quit Mel."

"Yeah sorry about that." I shook my head as I put the video game away and waved at him as he slowly walked up the stairs.

When I had finished putting everything away I went back upstairs and got the transparent backbag that I had bout the other day with Kagome when we went shopping. Tomorrow morning, we would be heading back to the feudal era and I for one was not looking forward to it.

I made sure to take some candy for Shippo, a hair comp for Sango, ramen for Inuyasha and new sandals for Miroku. When I finished putting in the presents I began to put in a small thin blanket, water bottle, iPod and my charger along with a few pair of undergarment, and a few toothbrushes along with toothpaste.

"Okay I'm all ready for tomorrow." I whispered out loud as I put the bag to the side. I looked around Kagome's room and finally sat down in the bed. Not really knowing what to do I changed into my PJs before heading to bed.

"You know Kagome we can just jump in right we don't have to actually climb down."

"Yeah but if for some reason the well doesn't work that going to be some fall."

"True." I said as I looked down towards her. Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to chance it and jumped down the well.

When my feet touched the ground, I was back to looking like a demon and soon Kagome was next to me. Smiling over at her I told her to get on my back as I jumped up from the well and my hands grasp the edge of the well.

Pulling myself out of the well I could feel a pair of arms pulling me out of the well. Immediately my eyes glanced up to two golden eyes staring at me. Okay if I didn't know better I would say this guy was obsessed with me.

Pulling me up from the well he slowly let me go as I could imagine it was more awkward for Kagome since she was still on my back and her face was closer to Sesshomaru's.

"Thanks." I mumbled out as Kagome got off me and stood next to my side with her arm intertwined with mine. His eyes slowly trailed down and gave a brief glance as Kagome before turning his full attention to me.

"I was simply curious as to when and how you would come back. Your scent disappeared as fast as it had appeared." He said as he circled around the two of us even though his eyes never left mine.

"Well now you saw so if you would excuse us we need to get back."

"I see you've chosen that half breed." He said as he stops again in front of me.

"Yes, I did. So again, thanks and goodbye." I said as I stepped him. I sniffed the air slightly for Inuyasha's scent and once I found it I started to walk calmly all the while Kagome followed without a sound. I guess she was too creeped out at being out here a lone with Sesshomaru.

"You know Kagome if you get on we can get there in only a few minutes." She gave me a nervous laugh when we both heard a growl but still made towards me as I held my bag in one hand.

"Hold on tight cause I'm planning on making a record time Kagome." Her small arms held tighter towards me as I disappeared.

Okay so we've officially made it to chapter four. Sorry this was a boring chapter, but I promise I'm getting there. Friendship can't happen overnight with Lord Sesshomaru but soon you'll all get what you came here for…maybe I can't say anything and spoil it.

See you all on Monday!:P


	5. Chapter 5

"They're wolves!" Kagome yelled as we entered the castle and saw bodies on the ground.

"Are they of the demon wolf tribe?" Sango asked while she let Kilala.

"What were they doing in this castle? But more importantly…" He stopped as we all kept on walking inside with our senses heightened when we sensed a dark aura up ahead.

There was a strong gust of wind and slowly the bodies started to rise.

"That's impossible!" Both me and Shippo said as we saw the bodies get up. Some with wounds so deep that I wondered how they are even still moving.

"Theirs no souls in their bodies." Miroku commented.

Sango threw her weapon and knocked some of them down, but they kept on getting up.

"How is that even possible I asked?" Suddenly, they flew into midair. Okay if this was my first day here I can say right now that I would never want to come back to the past.

They all began to surround Inuyasha as the rest of us step to the side. Before any of us could move our weapons then wolf demons body split into two. Their blood squirting all over Inuyasha while he looked in shock as to what exactly had happened.

Slowly they all collapsed at once.

"It's him." Someone whispered out behind us and I immediately looked over to see another wolf demon standing on top of a shrine as he glared down at Inuyasha.

"Before you jump to conclusion they were already dead when we got here." He yelled up at him when he heard him scream his name out.

"Shup up you can't fool me you're covered in my brothers' blood!"

"No Koga it wasn't Inuyasha! When we got here they were already dead then they came back to life and started to attack us."

"Shut up Kagome. You don't have to defend him!"

"We've been set up." I looked over at Inuyasha as he stared up at Koga.

"Koga won't see reason. All he sees is vengeance." Sango commented as Koga jumped down and started to attack Inuyasha. His right hand came into the air before he crushed it down to the ground sending a bright bolt of light towards Inuyasha catching him off guard as he jumped back for safety.

"I see you've got your strength back. Did you find another shard for your arm?"

"You stole my original shard when we first met. But that's okay because this one is stronger."

I looked over at his arm as Jewel shard was shining but it was an ugly black color.

"It's been tainted with evil." I whispered out as my eyes immediately soften at the hate his heart must feel now. If I was him and I would jump to conclusion if I was in his place and saw the blood of my pack covering Inuyasha.

"I would have thought that he would listen to you Kagome. But it seems he's too far gone to see reason." Miroku said as we all stared at Koga as he was listening in to our conversation after Kagome tried again to make him see reason.

Inuyasha turned towards the Shrine and slowly I tore my eyes away from the outgoing fight. I could feel an aura coming from the shrine but quickly looked back at Inuyasha as Koga got mad that he was being ignored.

"Naruku must be inside watching the fight!" Miroku yelled out as we all huddled together.

"What do you suggest we do?" Shippo asked as he tried to stick closer to Kagome.

"We can't just charge into the house without a plan." Miroku said.

"We don't have much of a choice!" Sango yelled out as she ran inside after her weapon.

I ran after them as Kagome stayed outside. When I caught up to them they were already talking with a woman. She didn't quite smell like demon but neither like a human. It felt like something was missing from her and I couldn't put my finger in it.

"If you would excuse me I have to go. I really don't care who wins between the both." She said as disappeared.

"It's a puppet!" Miroku screamed out as the brown thing suddenly grew and what I could only describe as the yeti appeared.

 _Well huh who would have though the great yeti was real,_ I thought to myself as we all got into position to fight it off.

"It's been one trap after another. I'm tired of these deceptions!" Sango yelled out as she went first to fight off the demon.

"Should we teach them that we are more powerful then this stupid puppet?!" Miroku yelled out as he took a turn. I tilted my head as I stayed off to the side. Something was telling me that they were having a moment and I didn't want to interrupt.

Finally deciding that this was taking long enough I decided to interfere bringing down my claw hand I slashed the demon into two. After destroying the puppet, the castle started to disappear around us. Quickly we ran towards Inuyasha as he was off to the side looking to the sky where the women had flown off in a feather.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"I wasn't able to finish that sorceress off. My right arm is damaged."

"KOGA!" We could hear Kagome yell as she jumped off Kilala and ran towards the wolf.

"Leave me be Kagome, I tried to kill Inuyasha." He said as he curled up in pain at all the fresh cuts that his body had.

"No, it wasn't you. It was Narako he deceived you." Kagome tried to take out the Jewel only to repel her touch.

"Oh no it won't let you purify it!" Shippo yelled out. I looked at the Jewel and slowly reached out my hand. As I did it started to glow red before my claw finger touched it. Pulling it out of his arm it started to glow white before it broke into thousands of pieces and disappearing.

We all stayed silent and slowly Inuyasha walked away.

"We can't just leave him here." I whispered out to Kagome as Sango and Miroku followed him.

"I think the last thing he wants to do now is talk to us. It's better if we're gone before he wakes up." Kagome wasn't the type of person that she would just leave you behind, so I nodded my head slowly turned to walk behind Kagome. All the while looking back at his body lying next to the hole that he created.

When I looked back towards the group they were already disappearing into the forest edge. I quickly ran towards his side and I got down into my knees. Slowly getting him up I began to disinfect his wounds. Even though he just tried to kill Inuyasha he couldn't help it he was being controlled by an evil spirit. One I was content with the way he was looking I left him be in a more comfortable position when he woke up.

"Melanie!" Kagome yelled for me from the edge of the forest. My eyes looked over at her and I slowly made my way back. "Don't worry he will be fine." I nodded my head as we made our way towards the rest of the group.

The next couple of days were relaxed nothing major had happened and Inuyasha was itching to catch the women who had tried using him against Koga with no luck. If we were right and she knew Narako she wouldn't be an easy enemy to find if she was under his protection. That plus Miroku suggested that she was part of Narako.

We decided to take a break from traveling as Sango and I walked towards the river to wash our hands and our feet. When suddenly three men approached us. Sango wasn't in the mood today to put up with their insults so when they came towards us she took out her weapon and knocked two down into the river.

"Crazy wench what are you doing?"

"I would be asking you the same thing." She said back as she looked up at the two men who had gotten up.

The men that was riding the horse looked over at me and his eyes widened a fraction.

"That's a demon!" he yelled out as I smirked and prepared to attack the men before Inuyasha popped out from behind us and took all of them down.

"What was all that about?" Sango asked as I shrugged my shoulders and turned towards the girl that was walking towards us.

"Thank you" was all she said as she stood off to the side.

"Was it you who they were after?" I asked as the others made their way towards us with Miroku leading them.

Suddenly, the girl gasp before running towards Miroku and giving him a hug. Turning to look over at Kagome I cold see her surprised face as she moved out of the way while the girl kept on talking with Miroku of how much she had missed him since he left after performing and exorcism. Koharu then began to say how Miroku asked her to bear her children. As soon as Kagome, Sango and I heard that we moved back to take look at him before closing in on him and demanding to know what he was thinking when he made such a stupid question.

All the meanwhile the girl said it was the happiest day of her life. While me Kagome explained that he had to take responsibility for her.

We stayed silent for a while and before Koharu explained to Miroku to take her with him since she had no where to go. I looked over at Inuyasha as soon as she made that plead. And almost laughed out right at his reaction to her happy expression as she explained that she could now have his children. I could see that Kagome was having an inner battle with herself, but she must understand that this isn't like out times where children could stay young for longer.

When we where looking for a home to take her in she started to protest but we explained to her that our life wasn't idle for her. She would be safe here in her village. Miroku soon came as he told her that he had found a home to her.

We were all looking at Miroku as he said his last goodbyes but not before Inuyasha said something smart towards Sango and how she might be a little jealous. To say that Sango didn't make a little nervous would be an understatement.

As we were making our way out Inuyasha did the unthinkable and decided that we would stay the night when Koharu started to cry when she realized that Miroku was once again leaving. Soon we were all sitting down to the meal that she had prepared for all of us.

"We're surrounded." I said as I put down the chopsticks as Inuyasha and Miroku agreed. Inuyasha picked up his sword and we all stood up to go and check the surrounding area.

When we stepped outside we saw the village men walking up the hill and coming towards us as we all stood in shock the scene reminding me too much of Koga except they were carrying weapon and torches. Inuyasha jumped up and began to knock down the villager with great force before I had to remind him that they were mortals not demons.

"I know that!" He screamed out as he continued to knock them down. I was careful not to hurt them too bad, but I knew that nothing would keep them down.

"Let's lead them from here." Miroku explained as we all nodded our heads and made our way down the hill.

"You fool you would have done better if you would have slayed them all." We all looked at the women as she stood on top of a rock and began to mock us.

"Kagome's soul is being sucked out of her as we speak."

"You witch!" I yelled out as I made my way towards her only to have her put one of the villagers in her path. I growled out loud in frustration as I jumped back.

"Melanie! Miroku you guys go and help the girl." I nodded my head and sprinted towards the house that they were in. Kilala moved one of the Villager out of our way as I made I flew inside the house leaving Miroku behind. Coming into the building I could immediately pick up the aura of the demon and I made my way towards her as I could smell Kagome from that same direction.

Coming to a stop in front of doorway I could see the demon slowly creeping towards Kagome. Immediately without a second thought I jumped right in front of Kagome to stop the child's approach towards her. The child looked up at me and pointed her mirror towards me as I could see my reflection on the mirror. Feeling a little light headed I stumbled forward before she gasped and pulled back.

"It's impossible and yet you managed to crack my mirror." The child commented as she slowly disappeared when Miroku came in.

"Kagome, Melanie, Shippo!" I looked back at Miroku.

"Come on Inuyasha is still fighting that sorceress."

When we finally made it towards the field Miroku screamed at Inuyasha as he started to use his wind scar. Combined with the witches' wind and the girls power Inuyasha was blown backwards his own power knocking him out and creating a huge dent in the ground. Dropping Kagome down to the ground and leaving her behind with Kilala we made our way towards Inuyasha.

"Stay behind me!" Miroku screamed out loud as I nodded my head and I dropped down towards Inuyasha.

"I didn't think you were that much of a fool using your wind tunnel here." A men's voice sound out from next to the other demons. He wasn't bad looking at all, but you could immediately feel his dangerous aura that was reeking from him.

"When you said that I used other to do my own dirty work I think you were mistaken because even I have been used for someone else revenge.

"I seem to remember that she wished to see this certain individual dead and so she gave me the Jewel shard." I turned over to look at his extended hand only to see it almost completed. His eyes met mine before turning back towards Inuyasha a satisfactory smile gracing his face.

"She wanted to see your head!" The women yelled out loud as she used her fan to blow wind towards an emotionless and weak Inuyasha.

"Stay down!" I dropped down towards the ground as Miroku was blown away. I put myself in front of Inuyasha as the sorceress started to attack us. I took a couple of blows to the body before growing frustrated and sending some attacks of my own towards her only to have them reflected by that small demon child. Growling out loud I made to stand up and attack without my powers when and arrow was shot in front of me blocking the wind that was meant to cut both me and Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" I yelled out loud as I saw her riding down with Kilala. I couldn't believe that she still had the energy left when she had some of her soul take out of her.

"What are you thinking it's dangerous here." I said as I held my bleeding side in one hand as she dropped down to the ground.

"Don't worry about me. How are the both of you doing?"

"We're fine. Inuyasha got the worse end of the deal." I said as I kept watch over Kagome make sure there was no attacks made on us.

"I have a message for Inuyasha. If he wants to be mad at someone he should feel anger towards Kikyo. She's the one who hunger for his death and because of her I'm closer to my goal."

"No more. I'm tired of everyone telling me what I should and shouldn't do. This ends now." Kagome screamed out loud as she got her bow and arrow and pointed towards the group.

"No Kagome that mirror will only bounce back and use your arrow against us!" Shippo screamed out loud.

"I guarantee you it won't!" She said as she let go of the glowing arrow. It stayed stuck to the mirror before being swallowed inside and disappearing. We all stared at the mirror as it started to break before the child held her hand up and released the souls out.

"You did it Kagome." I said as a small part of my soul came back to me as well as the villager, but this battle was far from over as Miroku and I tried to stop the three of them from leaving but in the end, it was impossible with just the both of us.

"I will be back to speak with you." Narako said as his eyes stared into my blue once as if he didn't want to walk away but deciding against it he turned and disappeared along with the rest of them. Slowly I dropped down into my knees as my black hair fell over my shoulder. It felt like his dark aura was trying to get inside of me and I didn't like it one bit. I looked up and my eyes connected two gold colored eyes belonging to a cold-hearted lord demon. I couldn't help but show my confusion on my face at his appearance, but I didn't have the strength to question it farther as my body made contacted with the ground.

Closing my eyes, a little I made to get up, but my body wasn't listening to me. I could slowly feel myself shutting down only slightly thankful that at least Kagome and Miroku were okay and we weren't all just going to pass out her in the middle of the battle field. I could feel two arms lift me off the ground and hold me closely as my hands dropped towards swaying side to side as the person who was carrying me began walking.

I could hear a small voice at the back of my head screaming at me but before I could answer sleep overtook me for the first time in a couple of weeks and I ended up passing out trusting whoever had me.

******** Well thank you guys for commenting, following this story. I made this one specially long just because I felt like it wasn't new content because if y'all have seen the anime (of course you have if not why would you be here? What kind of question was that) then you would know exactly what Is going on BUT I'm happy to announce that starting next chapter Melanie and Sesshomaru will have more moments together now remember this won't be love at first sight sort of story so I'm sorry to say if this is what you expect anytime soon you will be disappointed. I want them to get to know each other and have fight just like any couple does ha-ha. BUT anyways I will be taking my leave now I will se you all on Thursday.


	6. Chapter 6

Mumbling incoherence's I turned over trying to get away from the light that was hitting my eyelids to no vail. Groaning out loud I pushed myself off the ground using my elbows. _Holy cow I haven't had a nice sleep like that since well…since I turned into a demon. And it felt good._

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was a two-headed dragon as one head look over to the right and the other stared at me with a blank stare. I looked over at the direction the right head was looking and saw a child and a toad cooking some food in a make shift fire. Slowly getting off the ground my legs felt wobbly but soon I was standing straight and taking slow steps towards the strange pair.

"What am I doing here?" I asked when I could swear the last thing I did was pass out next to my worn-out group.

"Lord Sesshomaru brought you here three days ago." The little green demon said aloud as he took a bit of his food. Looking over the child she never once met my eyes as she kept her head bowed and her eyes looking anywhere but my direction.

"And, where is he?" I asked as I was growing a bit annoyed at the fact that I'm not where I'm supposed to be.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to tell us where he goes. He will be back when he can." The toad said hotly as he took a last bite of his fish.

"Well I'll be on my way." I said as I turned to leave only making it a couple of steps before the two-headed dragon was in front of me blocking my path. I looked over the other two as the toad choose to ignore me while the girl stared at the dragon in bewilderment. I turned back towards them and I extent my hand. Their nostrils slowly puffed out as my hand came closer and the head went back a little. I game out a smirk.

"You won't let me leave so let me touch." I said back as I tried once again to pet them. This time both froze and stared at unblinking as if telling me that they were letting me do this against their will.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad to be touched." I explained as I rubbed both underneath their shin and they gave out a low growl before closing their eyes. I laughed as I figured they were just like dogs.

"Seriously why won't you let me go?" I asked them not really expecting an answer.

"They only listen to Lord Sesshomaru." The toad said as he stood up from his place slowly cleaning the area along with the girl packing up her stuff.

"Well I don't belong here, and I can't stay." The dragon's eyes snapped open and slowly nudge be back into place where the other two where. I guess they don't care that I'm also a demon and can most likely outrun them. At least until I find the other if they aren't so far away. "But I also need answers, so I'll wait for Sesshomaru's return."

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you. Even though you are a demon you are still underneath him and should address him a title to match the Great Lord Sesshomaru." I stared at the toad as if he was telling me something so idiotic. First, that was a mouthful to even think about it. Secondly, I was going to shorten his name, so he better be happy and thirdly I'm not going to be here long enough to even talk to him a lot. But I decided to stay quiet I didn't want to prolong my stay here by making unnecessary problems.

"Fine if Lord Sesshomaru comes let him know I'm out hunting for food."

"And why would I pass down a message from you?" I shrugged my shoulders and slowly walked backwards.

"Well it doesn't seem like he wants me to leave yet so if he comes and I'm missing I'm sure he'll look at you for answers." I raised my right eyebrow as if daring him to tell me I was wrong.

"Fine. But don't be long or I'll send A-Un to get you."

"Who?"

"The two-headed dragon." My mouth opened as I finally found someone's name here. The little girl was reclusive as heck and this toad. Well something told me he was only going to get on my nerves.

"That's a unique name. I like it!" I laughed as I turned to look at them.

Even though I was dying to get something to eat I was curious as what this two where named.

"So, what your name, or should I just keep on referring you to green toad?"

"It's Lord Shaken to you."

"Okay Jaken, what about your child?" I looked down at her.

"Rin." She said as she stood up from her spot and gave a small bow.

"Well Rin my name is Melanie, but you may call me Mel." I bowed back at her as she gasps and bowed down lower. I shook my head and touched the child's hair.

"Stand up Rin." Was all I said as I walked past her and into the forest.

Coming back from my hunt I felt recharged. I looked down at myself seeing that I was still wearing the same clothes from our last battle and it seemed like someone had cleaned me as much as they could. I suppose the good thing about being a demon was that I had no body odor not that I was going to start making my baths far apart by any means. Specially with how much traveling and fighting we do in this world.

I looked over at Rin laying down in the soft grass staring up at the sky as A-Un rested his head, but he didn't convince me for one minute that he was sleeping. He had learned to control his breathing enough to trick other that he had let his guard down, but the slight twitch of his ears gave him away.

Even though the spring breeze felt nice in my skin I really wanted to change into new clean clothes and take a nice bath. I ground out load as I was hoping that the pompous Lord would show his face soon so I could get out of her.

I went and sat down next to Rin as she kept on staring at the sky.

"That cloud reminds me of an apple." I said to her as I pointed at the round fluffy cloud that had a small stem sticking out.

"I see that. I see a flower!"

"I see clouds." Jaken said from his spot next to a log.

"You have no imagination!" I screamed back at him as Rin laughed at his serious remark which I'm sure was to quiet us down but only managed to encourage Rin more.

Laying next to Rin and making jokes seemed to take my mind off things but soon I could feel him coming closer. His youkai was extending far and wide as he kept straight towards us. It still felt weird sometimes when I could feel others youkai, but it was part of the package, so I had to get used to it.

"Lord Sesshomaru this servant of yours is happy to see you again. As you can see I kept the group under control and no one dared come near us." He fell next to him as if he belonged besides him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl Rin screamed as she too ran up to him but stood in front of him and looked up at him with such admiration.

"Rin, I trust you where in your best behavior when this Sesshomaru was away." She smiled a big smile and nodded her head furiously.

"I hate to break this reunion, but I've been waiting all morning for you to get here to explain to me what I'm doing here." I took a few steps towards him as he pushed Rin behind him.

"This Sesshomaru brought you here because of your powers." I tilted my head to the side.

"You mean when I knocked you out?" He growled out loud at the memory as I smirked in triumph.

"Was nothing more then a lucky shot at this person." _Mph whatever you say._

"Well whatever it was I hate to say that I don't know. Because up until a short time ago I was normal."

"You a demon had no powers before, that is not normal."

"I meant normal as in human." Now it was his turn to slight tilt his head as if trying to see if I was saying the truth. "When I came to this world I had become- this. I've no idea as to how or why but somehow I became something was only fairytales."

"There are no demons from where you come from?" I shook my head no.

"Believe it or not you-we are more like legends. Something from your imagination." He snorted out as if the very thought of no demons insulted him.

"If what you say is the truth then you're just a weak hanyou and I have no need for you." I rolled my eyes at his famous words were thrown at me which he always told Inuyasha- from what Kagome told me.

"Then take me back. You're the one who took me." He grunted out as walked away from me and started heading the other way.

"Come we must get a move on if we want to return you as soon as possible." He effortlessly picked up Rin and set her on the saddle of A-un and Jaken struggled to jump on top of him. And then once he had set everything else on the dragon he made his way.

We were on the road for a while before Rin started to impatient and jumped down from the dragon to stand next to me.

"What are your favorite flowers Ms. Melanie?"

"It's Mel for you and I would say daisies."

"Such simple thing- "Jaken began as I could hear an insult at the top of his tongue.

"Sometimes big things come in small packages."

"You are right Mel. I like hot buns and they are small but when we get to have them it fills Rin with warmth." I smiled down at her.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I need to take shower and new clothes in case you haven't noticed."

"It's Lord- "poor Jaken was once again cut off from finishing his sentence.

"Look in the white bag." Sesshomaru said not once correcting me in how I addressed him. And for a second, I thought I was just signing up for a battle.

Walking over to the medium sized bag that was hanging off the side of the saddle was filled with two kimonos, comb, new sandals and some oils.

I stared down at the clothes wondering how he managed to pick out two kimonos for me and curious as hell to see if they fit. How I wish I had a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on now. When I took a hold of the belongings they began to move again. I didn't know if this was my cue to leave or if I had to wait for permission. And in the end, I decided that the last thing I wanted now was a fight.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I break away and take a bath?"

"This Sesshomaru will soon come to a stop. You may do so when we set up camp."

"okay." Was all I said as I pulled the bag over shoulders and started to carry it as I followed at the back of the group. When we finally managed to find a decent place for him everyone already knew what to do as I stood off to the side and watched both Jaken and Rin getting the makeshift camp ready. I really need to invent a tent in this time but to carry it everywhere would be such a pain.

Seeing as I wasn't needed here I made my way away from the group heading to where I could here a waterfall. I took my time getting there knowing that the others wouldn't get up and leave and there was no reason for me to hurry. So, once I got to the small waterfall I tipped my toe first. It was a bit cold, but I would get used to it quick.

Peeling off my old clothes I made some gagging sounds wondering how Rin even stomached the sight of me. The clothes were turn with dirt covering more than half and not helping was my dried blood. Scrubbing myself as clean as I could I dove under the water slowly swimming around circles seeing as I could go for a while without taking breath of fresh air.

Coming up from the water I gasp out loud as I slowly went back down. Men next time I'm having shampoo and conditioner on me. Swimming towards the edge of the waterfall I leaned again the meadow part as I crossed my hands on top and laid my head on top of them.

"This is so relaxing." I whispered out loud to myself.

I stayed like that for a while before deciding to finally get out before someone came looking for me- even though I highly doubt it. Standing in the middle of the clearing did some weird things to you. Because I could feel eyes on me, but I couldn't feel anyone near me, so I blamed it on my nerves as I waited for the cool breeze to dry me off.

I'll have a list made for Kagome next time I see her, so we can bring some of this stuff to Rin.

Taking out a simple white and red Kimono I tied it around my body and took out the sandals. It felt so nice to be clean that I literally jumped a little as I made my way towards the group. Getting there in a couple of seconds I grinned down at Rin as she squeaked in surprise at my sudden arrival.

"It feels so nice to be clean. I swear if I ever have to last that long without taking a bath I'll go mad." Rin giggled as she mention that once Kagome had told her the same thing when they crossed her path.

"It's because me and Kagome come from the same time."

"Really? Ms. Kagome and Mel don't have the same weird taste."

"What?" I questioned back truly curious as to what she was going to say.

"She wears clothes that are too revealing. And she talks weird…like…"

"Me." I finished her sentence for her. Feeling that she felt a slight bit awkward at where this conversation was going.

"Rin didn't mean it like that."

"No worries Rin I took no offence." I looked over at Sesshomaru seeing that he was leaning against a tree. _Well I've been putting this off long enough._ I thought to myself as I said a quick be right back at Rin and made my way towards him.

Standing next to him I looked down as his still closed eyes before taking a seat next to him. I could hear the Jaken's fury remark at my proximity, but I didn't care I needed answers tonight.

"Why did you really take me?" I asked without trying to beat around the bush.

"This Sesshomaru owes you no explanations." I grew annoyed at his stoic face.

"Then this Melanie doesn't need to remain here with your pack I need to get back to mine."

"This is your pack for now till we find the others."

"Just point me to the direction and I'll be fine."

"No. This Sesshomaru brought you here and I will take you back. Now end of discussion." He said before closing his eyes. Glaring at him slightly at the way he had dismissed me. I vowed that while I had to stay next to him I would try to make him into a decent demon. His social skills were horrible. Not that I could say anything I was antisocial myself for most of my life.

"Fine." I said as I made my way back to Rin and we made ourselves as comfortable as possible while Jaken went out to get meat for both of us- orders from his Great Lord Sesshomaru of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************************8

NOTE:

What-what chapter six already! Well their relationship isn't starting as the best but it's not necessarily bad. Mel took being kidnapped lightly, and that's only because he had said she would take her back to Inuyasha… but he didn't say when *wink wink*

COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! *~0~* see y'all Monday.

P:S: Soon you'll know what type of demon she is. All in due time!:)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I woke earlier than Rin. I must have still been tired from the beating that I took if not I doubt I would even be able to sleep what with being a demon and all.

"Oh my god." I whispered out loud as I stretched my hands up in the air as my bones cracked from sleeping on the ground. If I ever see Kagome again I need to ask her to bring me a sleeping bag. Even though I'm a demon it's too late for me since I know the comfort of a mattress.

"If you're awake start getting food." I glance over at Jaken as I saw his back again a tree as the fire still crackled since it was still a chilly morning. My eyes immediately sought out Sesshomaru as I saw he is lying against a tree not far from the group. His eyes were closed shut and he looked so peaceful. A nicer version of himself then when he was awake for sure. I shrugged and got up guessing that he wasn't sleeping at all and was merely resting.

Grunting out I stood up and brushed the dirt off me before making my way towards the river. Getting to the river it was clear making my job a lot easier and in no time, I was making my way back with clean water, fish and some apples off a tree.

"You know I never thought I would fish for my own food." I looked over at the two as Jaken looked at me like I had a screw loose and Sesshomaru of course made no indication that he even heard me. I don't even know why I bother.

"Where you that much of a pampered demon that you don't even fish? The way you are acting I would have thought you were a commoner." Glaring over at the imp I made it known that his comment was well appreciated when I threw an apple. I guess in a way I was in fact proving him right.

"Of course I wasn't pampered. Well maybe I was a little, but I come from- "I gave a mid-pause. "I come from a different culture. Where we all think alike and yet different."

"That makes no sense." Jaken commented as he pushed the apple to the side that had hit him in the back of the head.

"Point is I won't be the same as everyone here and I would appreciate it if you at least treated me with some respect."

"You who hasn't listen to me. Who oversees your wellbeing when our Lord leaves?!"

"Okay I admit it's fun to make you mad, Jaken. But I promise I'll listen to you more from now on."

"Only if you keep your word."

"Of course, I hate people who don't."

"Now let's wake up Rin. I'm sure she's built quite an appetite from yesterday." Walking over to a sleeping Rin I nudged her shoulders as her eyes slowly opened before she gave me a small smile. When she realized I was still standing over her looking down she stood up as quickly as possible trying to shake off the sleepiness off her eyes.

"Good morning Mel." Rin said once she fully woke up when the cooking fish hit her nose.

"Morning Rin. Go and wash your hands by the small lake that just up ahead before eating." She looked up at me in question as she just wiped her hands in her kimono. I have so much to teach this girl and everyone here apparently. _"Go."_ I whispered as she made no move and soon she nodded her head and made her way to the direction I pointed her too.

Making my way to the trees I choose the cleanest looking leaves and made them into make shift plates for the fish. While I took three cups out of the bad from A-Un. Jaken didn't wait a minute till he devoured his share of the fish before Rin made her way back. 

"Come on Rin or the fish will get cold." She picked up her pace and sat crossed leg next to me as she eats her food. On the other hand, I took a couple of bites I enjoyed the taste slowly eating.

I looked over at Sesshomaru wondering if we were being rude eating while he wasn't but I'm sure he would have said something now, unless he's waiting for us to finish to say something. Just by looking at him I wouldn't doubt that he would do something like that. Deciding that I had nothing to lose or gain I stood up with the last fish and walked over to him slowly. Deciding that if he gave the slightest indication that he was not having it I was going to walk away. But when he didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge my presence next to him I kneeled across him.

"Sesshomaru- "

"It's Lord Sesshomaru to you!" Jaken yelled from behind me. I rolled my eyes how he couldn't quiet down for a second. Not missing a beat, I picked up from where he interrupted me.

"Would you like some fish." His eyes slowly opened as he stared at me with indifference. We lasted a couple of seconds like that with no movement from neither of us as we could hear Rin munching behind us. Finally growing tired I scrunched my eyebrows and stood up from the place mumbling how he could be nicer about it.

"Stop." I froze mid step not turning around to face him.

His hand came out from under him as he held it out. I smiled as I walked back towards him and handing him the fish before walking away. Well I call that an accomplishment and step towards my goal.

Walking back to a grinning Rin and an opened mouth Jaken I couldn't help but giggle. Cleaning our campsite and getting ready to travel again we waited for Rin to come back from washing the cups. When she made it back we made our way behind Sesshomaru.

************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

The next couple of day followed the same as the first. We didn't run into any trouble which I'm pretty sure was because of Sesshomaru's aura that was surrounding us everywhere we went. I found no need to share food with Sesshomaru since technically I didn't even have to eat every day. But slowly he spoke more and more words to me.

"Lord Sesshomaru." I walked up next to him. _Now I know what you're thinking. You're calling him Lord what happened to respect?_ Well I'm sure that he is trying seeing as he is speaking to me more than his mph, yes and no answer that he usually gives everyone. And I figured since he is a dog I'll give it a shot and rewards his good actions with good treats…in this case adding Lord in front of Sesshomaru.

Glancing down at my eyes as I looked up at him he waited for me to speak.

"Would you mind if I make a trip to the human village? We more herbs and cloths for Rin. Not to mention we need real food for Rin with all the vitamins- "I mumbled out not knowing how to convince him to let me go into the human village.

"Seize your talking. You may do as you please." I smiled over at him as I quicken my pace and made my way to A-Un to get some of the money that he carried. I didn't need much.

"Thank you so much! You guys can go on a head and I'll just follow your trail." Jaken gasp in fake offence before opening his mouth.

"We will wait for you." Sesshomaru commented before Jaken could say anything leaving him with his words in his mouth.

"Okay." I saluted before running to the edge of the village and slowing my speed down when I got visible to the humans. Walking through the Village I was looked upon with distrust and hate but I was used to it.

First thing first I got some herbs for when Rin got sick and hurt from all the adventures that she takes and next I bought some vegetables knowing full well that I was going to have trouble getting Rin to eat them. But while I was here I was going to take the role of care giver with her. Next, I went and got two different hairbrushes along with some cloths and a new orange Kimono for Rin knowing she loved that color. I took a couple more minutes to look around before heading back.

Making my way out of the village five human men stood in my path all holding weapons. I sighted in sadness knowing what they wanted to do. But I couldn't and won't end up how they want me to. Picking up my pace I made it out of the village hearing the screams of the men behind me. The only reason why I ran was because I didn't want any of their blood in my hands.

Standing next to Rin I smiled as I looked at Jaken, A-un and Rin. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, typical.

"We've kept Lord Sesshomaru waiting long enough come on."

"Speaking off, where is he?"

"He left a couple of seconds before you arrived."

"Oh." Was all I said as my eyes perked up from the sound of screaming man. My eyes widened slightly as I dropped the stuff I had brought and ran towards the sound. Looking in front of me I saw Sesshomaru glaring down at the last two men that were just holding on their conscience as they screamed up at him. Walking in front of the men I made myself the barrier.

"Please stop, Lord Sesshomaru." I pleaded for them. His eyes bore unto mine before his hand reached out and pulled me out of the way. Ready to protest I turned around only to find Sesshomaru holding the weapon that of the men had in his hands before pinning it to his shoulder. His screamed echoed through the forest as Sesshomaru turned around and began walking back towards the others as if nothing had happened. Realizing that it could have been me I shuddered and ran after Sesshomaru.

"Thanks, again." I said as I followed in silence behind him.

"You're a demon now. They no longer see you as one of them and they will try that again. I suggest you start to learn to live with your demon side." I looked up at him as his hair swayed side to side.

"Yes." Was all I said before he sharply turned to the east letting me know to go and set up camp somewhere decent with the others. Looking after his retreating figure I couldn't help but wonder where he was heading but I decided not to question it.

******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

It had been two days since we last hear of Sesshomaru. We moved camp only to keep distance from the human village wondering if the human males would come after us after what we did to their friends, even though they were looking for it.

"Mel, where do you wonder Sesshomaru is?"

"I don't know Rin."

"Rin misses him and hopes he is doing good wherever he is and comes back."

"Silly child, Lord Sesshomaru is an important demon he most likely went to do important stuff and couldn't bring you two useless things along with him."

"Now come on Jaken I know you miss Sesshomaru but that's no reason to be rude to us. And anyways why did he leave you behind?"

"Insulant demon he left me behind to take care of the both of you."

Laying face down on the ground I put my right hand under my chin looking at the fire as Rin and Jaken sat on opposite logs.

"You know if you keep on showing that face wrinkles will show up faster on your face. There is no reason to worry Sesshomaru is more than capable of taking care of himself."

"You're right Mel."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed out as he made his way towards us slowly.

"Stop"

"Stop Rin. Do not move." Both me and Sesshomaru screamed as we felt an all too familiar aura. Rin froze in mid step and I got up and made my way in front of her to stop any attacks.

Sesshomaru on the other hand jumped over the both of us as he made his claws longer. Breaking down the trees that were in front a figure jumped from behind the trees before they would be cut in half too. Giving out a feminine grunt she stood in front of Sesshomaru. It was the wind sorceress.

"I know that scent…" Jaken explained recounted their encountered the masked man that gave Sesshomaru a human hand and almost had him burn alive along with Jaken beaten to a pulp.

"I recall the scent. It was the same scent from beast that tried to trap me the one named Naroku."

"So, you are Inuyasha's brother. You're very clever." Sesshomaru made no move as he stood in front of both me and Rin.

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress, and incarnation of Naraku."

"Incarnation?"

"Correct. Sesshomaru, the fangs you delivered to Kaijinbo to make your sword were those of a demon called Goshinki. Like me, he was also created from Naraku."

"All very interesting. But did you search me out to simply tell me this?" Kagura smirked as she opened her paper fan up. Her red eyes shining with mischief as she looked at Sesshomaru. Her eyes briefly meeting mine before going back to his.

"Can you not detect the scent? The sword which reeks with the aura from Goshinki…Tokijin is close then you may think." Suddenly the wind blew all around us. My kimono swayed in the air threatening to lift us as I gasp and push it down while holding on to Rin, so she wouldn't be send flying. When I looked up I saw her on a huge feather flying away from us.

"You are the swords rightful owner!" She screamed down at Sesshomaru when he didn't mover from his spot. My eyes followed her retreating figure getting the vibe that she was falling for him. Looking back at Sesshomaru his eyes stayed clued to the sky and Jaken ran forwards to stand next to him.

"I can't say I'm not glad to see her go. What's with that woman? So arrogant." Jaken said as he too looked up while the air around us calmed down.

I took a step forwards but stopped when I noticed that Rin wasn't moving at all. Sesshomaru looked behind him and straight to my eyes before glancing down at Rin.

"Rin you are free to move now." Rin giggled as she stretched her arms and gave a thanks to him. I laughed a long with her realizing how much of a child she really was. And at the same time a pouting a bit when I realized she only stopped because he told her too.

"Speaking of strange woman…" Jaken commented as he gave a worried glance at Rin when she threw herself down to the ground and began to roll around. I joined her down on the ground. Rin stood up from her spot and gave a questioning glance.

I laughed as I stood up and stood next to Sesshomaru.

"So, what do we do know."

"Know we meet up with your old pack." I gave a questioning glance at him. Old? From what I knew they were still my pack. This was just temporary. When I was just about to ask what this was about he picked me up from the waist.

"Jaken I leave in charge of Rin."

"But Lord Sesshomaru- "

"Do you dare desobay me?"

"No Lord Sesshomaru."

"A-Un, come." The two-headed dragon walked over to us as he set me on top before jumping up himself.

"Rin, be good while I am away. We won't be long." _There we go again with the we…I'm planning on staying with Kagome once I see her._

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She grinned up at him and waved goodbye at me as I did the same. The dragon flew off to the sky before I could say anything causing me to hold on tightly onto Sesshomaru. Surprisingly he never said anything, but then again his face was set into a determined look. Oh Kagome, I hope your prepared for whatever he has in store for you guys…or more importantly for Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter 8

**** **Be warned I haven't proof read it so if you see mistakes ignore. Unless they are so awful that you feel the need to point them out*****

Peering over Sesshomaru's right shoulder I looked at Kagome's startled ones. Hell, I know I would be surprised if I suddenly saw my friend on top of a two-headed dragon and a demon who wasn't known for his kindness. I'm sure what gave our arrival was the sudden lightning and cloudy clouds that seemed to appear thanks to A-Un.

Without a word to me Sesshomaru jumped all the way down from A-Un and landed next to a sword that was on the staked to the ground. Looking down I contemplated on jumping down as well but thought better of it since I never really tried to do something as reckless as that even though I am a demon now. But there's still something about playing with your life that I don't like no matter how "invisible" I may look.

"Ahhh!" an old man screamed from the sitting position he was before comically standing up and hiding behind Inuyasha. "There he is!" he screamed before getting out of view from Sesshomaru. I couldn't help but smile at the fear that he installed into demons and people alike and yet with Rin -a human girl no less- he could be the most patient and nice demon in the world.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled from his spot.

"I could ask you the same thing," he paused before his eyes flashed to mine. Kagome glanced up as well and gave out a relieved smile before turning back her attention towards Sesshomaru. While they had their conversation, I tried to coax A-Un in landing to the ground with no such luck. I guess this demon only listened to Sesshomaru. Lucky bastard.

"Come on A-Un I promised I'll get you some apples or what about carrots?" they didn't even make a single move acknowledging me. "Fine what about some good meat?" Un's head looked over at me before nodding his head. Flying down a safe distance from the fight I jumped down from the settled.

Finally looking over at the group I saw Sesshomaru walk over to the sword as the old guy tried to deter him from touching it. Of course, even I knew that telling him no only made him want to do it more. And sure, enough he began walking towards it before the guy gave his final warning.

I don't know what I expected to happen but when he touched the sword and the evil aura on the sword disappeared was not one of them.

"The evil aura was overtaken by Sesshomar!" The old guy exclaimed as he peered over Inuyasha's shoulder. "I don't care much for him." I couldn't help but giggle at his crest fallen face as he stared at Sesshomaru. His eyes glanced over at mine before his eyes showed realization. His mouth opened slightly as if he wanted to tell me something before Sesshoamru began to speak again.

"Humph… the sword seemed to have chosen it's master. Draw your sword, Inuyasha. There is something I wish to verify."

"Something about me?!"

"Don't do it Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded him as he grasp his shoulder trying to hold him back. He glanced back at her.

"Will you let go of me?"

"Do you honestly think you can defeat him?" the old men commented from behind him. His round eyes looking up at Inuyasha doubtful and honestly, I was with them. Inuyasha might have gotten the sword but he was far from being powerful and being able to beat his older brother.

"I can't exactly tell him to come back when I've finished training." Deciding that I've been in the sidelines enough I began to walk towards the group before Sesshomaru's icy glare stopped me in my tracks. I stood there for a couple seconds wondering why his eyes startled me enough to make me stop.

"Precisely. Come at me little brother." His cocky voice sounded out as he gave a small smirk at his brother. "I will make it easy I shall come for you." That seemed to do it for both me and Inuyasha to come out of our shocked stance.

While both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought I made my escape towards the others leaving an annoyed A-Un on my wake. Promising to come back and at least give him what I promised. Running next to Kagome I gave her a small hug before apologizing for disappearing not really explaining what or how since this was the last place to have this conversation at. She simply smiled at me before her eyes wondered back towards the fighting brothers.

"Do you think he will win?"

"Well...he doesn't know how to use Tetsusaiga. Besides his up against Tokijin a dangerous sword in anyone's hands and now that it's being wielded by Sesshomaru…."

"No." was my simple answer while the old men went into more debt. Glancing over at him I looked at Sesshomaru stand. He wasn't out to kill his brother if he was he would be dead as soon as the fight started. It felt more like he was trying to test him but for what?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed a couple of second in the middle of the field staring down at each other.

"You haven't charged at me blinded anymore, have you finally grown."

"Whatever you say!" Inuyasha yelled out as he ran towards him. While I couldn't help but hit my forehead with the palm of my head.

"Come on Inuyasha! Don't let him get to you!" I screamed out at him as his sword came down clashing with the sword Sesshomaru had.

"Mph the sword is too heavy for you." He commented when we could all hear and see Inuyasha breathing deeply as he tried to wield the sword.

"Not just a little bit, you stupid jack ass!" Sesshomaru gave out a small sarcastic chuckled before sending Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand. Startled Inuyasha looked up before he too was send lying backwards landing a couple of feet in front of us.

I couldn't help but stare at Sesshomaru's emotionless face as he stared down at his little brother with no regrets. Some part of me reacted to his deep chuckle sending goosebumps along my body before I shook myself out of it.

Tetsusaiga landed next to Inuyasha back to it's original state as Kagome screamed out for him.

"He doesn't stand a chance against his brother!" Shippo screamed from on top of Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't need the sword I can fight him with my own bare hands!" Inuyasha screamed out as he charged towards his older brother.

"No!"

"Stop Inuyasha!"

"You don't stand a chance!" We all screamed as we saw his back getting closer to his brothers.

"Mel! Do something and go and help him, please." Kagome pleaded from next to me. Looking down at her I sighted.

"I will if it gets too far but this is his battle." Kagome's eyes opened in shock.

Sesshomaru pulled the sword he was holding out in front of him and pointed it to Inuyasha. When he was a couple of feet away the sword shocked Inuyasha for a few second sending him back to the same place he had started.

"I have seen enough." Sesshomaru commented before taking slow steady steps forward before sprinting.

"Look out Inuyasha! He is coming for you!" Miroku screamed out as he tried to catch his breath from the last attack. We all expected Inuyasha to get up and keep fighting but instead he dropped down to his knees and kept looking down. I was getting ready to stand in front of him if only to give him a few more second to pull himself together but then there was this weird smell. The smell was something evil, strong and to be honest it almost made me take a step backwards. Glancing over at Sesshomaru's slightly opened eyes I guessed he could smell it too.

Looking at Inuyasha's back I couldn't see his face but judging from his growling and Kagome's small gasp next to me I'm guessing this wasn't good.

"He's transforming again." Kagome commented. I glanced over at her in question not knowing what was happening. The old men suddenly stood in front of us.

"You people take Inuyasha and flee from here."

"Huh?"

His mouth opened wide before blowing out fire from his mouth. Is this guy half dragon?!

Before Sesshomaru got close to Inuyasha the fire he blew out divided us from him blocking us all form his view.

"Kagome, now!" Miroku screamed.

"Sit!" I looked as Inuyasha flew down to the ground passing out from the impact and I'm sure the attacks he suffered from the fight. Sango and Miroku each held Inuyasha from one side before they all made their escape while I stood there wondering just what happened and what I was doing not running with them.

Looking straight to the fire my eyes made contact him Sesshomaru's. His eyes were unwavering as the flames danced in his gold speck eyes. He made no move is following us and I knew that this fire wouldn't last but still I stayed.

"Why didn't you follow?" I was half expecting him to ask me the same question, but his eyes stayed staring at spot where Inuyasha once was.

"He wasn't Inuyasha."

"What?" I asked when he gave no other answer besides that. Not knowing what to do or say I slowly took a step back and made my way towards the other before I could make it very far I could hear Sesshomaru's light steps as he ran towards me. Turning around to face him I was surprised to his body jump over mind and land right behind me with our backs touching. Confused I quickly turned around but still found my face facing Sesshomaru's back. If he was trying to stop me from leaving wouldn't he stand in front of me facing me. But it almost seemed like he was trying to protect me.

 **Sesshomaru P.O.V**

He couldn't believe that for a second Inuyasha had made him truly afraid. That half-breed which shouldn't even have been alive much less radiate power.

When the woman stayed in her spot not running away from him he gained an ounce of respect for her. Knowing full well that he was still in battle mode and truth be told a bit annoyed at his own foolishness he was itching for a fight. But if anything, he had respect for demons who stayed and fought till the end. Little did he know she stayed merely out of curiosity.

When she asked a question, he found it only acceptable to answer, this one time at least. He felt like he gave her the answer she needed without giving out his shameful second of hesitation. Yet she still didn't seem to understand or maybe she just didn't want to acknowledge. He didn't know but what he was sure of was that he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

Watching her take a step back and then turn away from him had made his blood boil. Not in the way that an enemy would, much to his confusion. But in the same way when Rin would be attack. And he didn't like it. He didn't need more weaknesses. Yet he felt her power deep within her and being a Lord, he wanted it all for himself. Besides, having her so close to an unpredictable Hanyou wasn't something that he was found of, even if most of the time he was a weakling.

Before he could think better of it his body had moved in his own account and soon he found himself standing in front of her. His back facing hers not ready to turn around. He could her questioning glance at the side of his face. He sighted before looking down at the demoness.

She wasn't bad to look at if he was being honest with himself and he didn't find her voice or her laugh annoying like he did with Jaken. And like he had thought earlier she had power. It may be deep within her, but he was determined to be the one to bring it out. Finally, he spoke.

"You will stay with this Sesshomaru."

"Like hell I will. You said you would take me back and here I am."

"This Sesshomaru kept his word." He stopped for a second before glancing over at A-Un and silently commending them to come closer to us. "You were the one that decided to stay."

"I didn't! I was just curious."

"Whatever the case may be they have disappeared again. And as such you will continue to travel with my pack."

"I can just sniff them out and catch up."

"They are running from this Sesshomaru. Do you think you would be able to find them?

"I can try."

"Mph." I decided to drop the subject. She would come willingly or not, it mattered not to me.

When A-Un got closer I stood next to him and waited to either force her to come or for her to get on without any struggle. After a couple of second she gave out a frustrated huff before stalking her way to the other side. When she was finally on I got on in front of her without another word exchanged between us.

 _***NOTES****_

 _Thank you, guys, for all the favorites and follows. If y'all are actually keeping up with the story I would appreciate comments too, but I won't be picky._

 _And don't worry soon you will all see more Sesshomaru and Mel moments ^wink wink^ ha-ha_

 _Next Chapter will hopefully be up by Thursday or sooner…it depends on the how well you guys liked this chapter, really._

 _P.S: Would you guys like for me to add more P.O.V from Sesshomaru? I don't want him to fall so much out of character, so I might not do many or he might have small parts like in this Chapter just so you all would know what goes on in his head…_


	9. Chapter 9

When we landed on the clearing where Rin was roasting a fish that I'm sure Jaken reluctantly fished for her. This time I didn't wait for A-Un to land on the ground before jumping down at a safe distance. Rin ran up towards me gave me a hug before running over to Sesshomaru and doing the same. Even though he didn't return the hug he didn't stop her from doing so. Oh Rin, you have him wrapped around your little finger and you don't even know it. I pity him if she ever realizes it.

"Did you miss us?" I commented as I sat next to her,

"Why would we miss an insulant girl like you?!" Jaken screamed from his place.

"First of all, Rude." I pointed a finger at him. "And secondly I was asking Rin. Not you so mind your business."

"I demand respect from you- you" He got cut off from a small pebble landing on his head. His head immediately looked to the left ready to scream at whoever had dared to do such a think but when seeing Sesshomaru his angered died in his throat.

"Oh, great Lord Sesshomaru forgive this insulant fool for his mistakes."

"Jaken that's enough I'm sure your hurting Sesshomaru's ears." He turned to look at me with a surprised face that.

"I will have you know that I'm apologizing to Lord Sesshomaru. Not to you so stay out of it."

I shook my head as I took my seat next to a smiling Rin who was looking between the three of us as Sesshomaru made his way towards his corner to rest and most likely ignore our existence. I wasn't so sure why I was back here with him, but I didn't like it at all.

**Fast Forward**

" _Mel, dear you have to run!" My eyes looked around me as I recognized my mother's voice._

" _Mom?" I asked trying to find her in the fog. My breaths came out quicker as I began to run the same direction that I had heard her voice coming from._

" _Mom! Where are you? Why can't I see you?" I asked in desperation._

" _Melanie." Her soft voiced was directly on top of me. Looking up I saw her hanging by her hands. A rope holding her in place as her body swayed side to side. NO! What is going on?! "You have to go." I shook my head. I looked away for a couple of second to try to find anything or anyone to help me knowing well that I was the only one here, but my nerves got to me._

" _Mom…" I whispered as I looked up only to see her disappear from her spot. Running around I kept on screaming for her. Finally stopping after what felt like forever I took a deep breath and exhaled. This is a dream. A figment of my imagination._

" _I'm sorry Sweetheart." I quickly spuned around seeing my father right behind me._

" _Dad! It's mom I don't know what happened one minute she was here and the next she was gone. I tried to find her but I- "_

" _Slow down, Mel. Your mother is fine. She can't come right now but soon you'll see her again." He patted my head before running his hands down my hair. His smile not reaching his eyes. "I wish I could still be there for you but it's time you make your own life. Just know that whatever you do you'll always be my little girl, my princess." I cried silently._

" _Dad, I'm no longer a human."_

" _You were never a human dear."_

" _What?" I asked surprised that he knew about this. This was a dream wasn't it? Something to help me cope with my lost…at least that's what I thought._

" _When we left our old home, we wanted a new life. A life where you could grow up normal and not have to worry about the struggle of power." He stopped for a couple of second to look around before looking back at me. His mouth slowly opened before reciting a verse and just like that the fog had lifted and in it's place stood a meadow. This place looked perfect- too perfect._

" _This is your real home." I stood in shock. This place looked like earth but instead of it being filled with humans and the air smelling like pollution it was filled with fairies, animals, demons and so much more that I couldn't see._

" _We ruled over this place- your mother and I. We truly loved this place but slowly the impurity started to slip through the cracks of our world. Our world which was once peaceful was and is now a war field. We ran because to many of our brothers and sisters turned. Their hearts were tainted by greed. They said us Phoenix couldn't be easily tainted."_

" _Phoenix…is that what I am?" My father nodded his head._

" _One in a few dozen still alive today."_

" _Why so little?"_

" _They're scared of us. They though with our powers we could become what they are now."_

" _We ran to save our lives. We didn't run because we had abandoned our kingdom but there are times where you can't win the battles, and this was one of them. It was a major step back, but we also knew that we needed to provide you with a better life then an infested war zone of a home." He stopped walking as we ventured farther in. His face was gloomy as he looked up at the huge castle before us._

" _You're a princess by birthright. But you are going to be Queen by nature."_

" _What?" Was all I could say._

" _Someday you'll understand, and my only regret would be that I wasn't alive to stand next to you. But know that I will always watch over you." He held my hands and his bigger ones. His human form slowly disappearing as his demon side came out. Both our eyes locked as I closed my eyes as the tears that I tried so hard to hold back appeared._

" _This home belongs to you. This is still a war filled world but I'm sure one day you'll return to make it what it once was. No- you'll make it better." His voice broke at the end. Opening my eyes, I saw him fade away._

" _NO! Dad, please!" I screamed out as I tried to grasp his hand once more._

I flung myself out of the tree my reflexes thankfully helping me land on the ground. I was breathing heavy not realizing when I had even slept. I guess I'm not a demon then. My breath stopped as I realized that in fact I was Phoenix. A legendary bird of fire.

Looking over at the others I noticed that Sesshomaru had once again disappeared but that was one of my last problems now. The fire had long since ran out and I decided that sleep wasn't going to come easy to me anymore. At least not tonight.

Walking away from the group I followed the sound of water. For a strange reason I was obsessed with the sound. Thinking back to the dream that I had I noticed that the castle was next to a waterfall. Maybe unconsciously I remember that sound as it brings comfort. Standing in front of the small stream of water I decided that this was the best place to be now seeing as I needed to be alone. Taking of my sandals I sat down at the edge of the grass. Slowly putting my feet in the cold stream, I kicked my feet as splashes of water hit my Kimono.

 _A Phoenix, huh?_ I thought to myself as I stared ahead at nothing. A mythical creature that's somewhat immortal. My life cycle will be greater than Kagome's and then I'll burst into fire and be reborn a baby. _Oh, what fun it will be!_ I though sarcastically.

My eyes widened at the realization that my parents couldn't be killed so easily. If it was something caused by a human they would have been able to heal, right? Because their blood was never human to begin with. So, does that mean that their still alive out there somewhere or was there someone there that new what and who they were. But I saw their bodies! I kicked myself mentally. It takes time to heal. I should have stayed to make sure. But how would I have known?!

It took me a while to realize that my parents could be back home. Not to the human world but in our old home. Maybe that's why dad was sad…but dad said he wished he was alive. So he's dead but not mom. Mom is in trouble! I got up from my place.

I stood there a couple of second not knowing what to do or where to go. Hell, I didn't know what I was until a couple of minutes ago. And dad didn't tell me how to get back home. I must try, but where do I even start. I screamed into my hand annoyed at my helplessness. The old men! The one that was hiding behind Inuyasha. He seemed to have recognize what I was. I must find him. But for that I must leave and the last thing I want is an angry Demon Lord thinking he owns me coming after me.

Instead I decided to go out and look for him. I tried to sniff him out but since his aura was currently covering the whole area where the other two slept I couldn't pin point where he was. I sighted as I decided I had to wait for his return.

Running back to the campsite I stood next to the tree that I had been previously at. Hoping that he wouldn't take long to show his face.

** A few hours later**

I could tell that sunrise was about to come up in a few more minutes. Seeing Sesshomaru walking out of the forest I immediately stood up and made my way towards him.

"I need to go." Was all I said as his emotionless eyes stared at my unmoving figure.

"This Sesshomaru told you he would return you, again."

"You don't understand. I must go right now."

"Then make me understand."

"I can't help you understand what even I'm having trouble comprehending!" I screamed out in frustration but quickly lowered my voice not wanting Jaken to wake up and gang up on me along with his Lord. "Look I just wanted to let you know before I left. I didn't want you running after me set after revenge." Not adding the part of all royalty being pain in the butt since I am one.

"You will cease this talk now. This Sesshomaru has not given you permission to leave on your own. As a female demon it Is my duty to see you safe where you belong. Since it was I who took you in." I rolled my eyes. Great.

"I'm not a demon."

"I beg to defer."

"Well technically I shouldn't even be alive since in the human eyes I'm considered a mythical creature." His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What is this nonsense you spout."

"But it isn't! I may look like a demon. But that's one of my powers to shape shift into whatever I want. And here in this world looking like a demon was better for me and I became one without meaning to." Now don't ask me how but I could pinpoint the exact moment he became guarded. "I'm a Phoenix."

"They aren't real. If you were you would be able to- "

"Agility, endurance, reflexes, strength?"

"All qualities of demons." His face showed a bit of annoyance of being cut off.

"But what about my power to manipulate fire or to heal people with- " I stopped realizing that he didn't know about my previous run in with danger while he was away.

"With what?"

"With my tears." I finally said not finding a reason why I shouldn't tell him this.

"And how did you find all this out in the span of one night?"

"My father he came to me in dreams. He told me what I was and where I came from. I didn't ask much since he seemed to be in a hurry to get everything out in that moment. But after he told me what I was everything made sense." I stopped and looked up at him.

"He told me that we came from another world. A world where I was princess by birthright. A place that's in ruins thanks to evil that seemed to creep into our world. He told me that there aren't many of us left out there in the world. Our people turned against us because of an evil force that feared what we could do. But Phoenix are good, they aren't evil." I pipped up quietly as an afterthought. "But we can't die. I mean sure sometime in the future I'll die but I'll be reborn again anew. So, whatever killed my parents in our human lives must have know who they were. My father may be dead, but I have reason to believe that my mother is still out there."

"What nonsense are you spouting now?!" Jakens voice was heard behind me. Turning back to glare at him I noticed him and Rin sitting up from the same spot they slept.

"It's not nonsense. And the only reason why I'm telling you all of this is so you can let me go. That old man that was with Inuyasha he seemed to recognize me." Sesshomaru's eyes stared at mine as he seemed to be weighing his options.

"We leave as soon as Rin has something to eat. But if you're lying to me know that this Sesshomaru does not take lies lightly." I glared over at him. How dare he think that I'm just making all this up?! Why would I lie about my parents being dead? If I could I would bring both back to life.

"Fine, but if I'm telling the truth you have to start trusting in me more." I extended my hand and reached out in front of me.

"This Sesshomaru believes it to be a waste of his time." I gave a small glare in his direction. "But I will humor you this one time." Before turning around and walking towards a tree to rest on while Rin found some food to keep her full for our long journey ahead.

Pulling my hand back to my side I decided to ignore Jaken and his witty comments about how I would even dare to suggest touching hands with him.

**************000*****************

Haylz93 Yes I agree that not making it in Sesshomaru P.O.V would be the best that way he still remains the same old guy that we've all come to adore. I thought it was something fun to try out and see how it turned out and see if any of you all like it that way.

Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read till the end! :D

~~~~~I'll se you all again next week ~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

We had been on the road for a few days now and I wasn't picking up scents from the other group and more than once I found myself tempted to walk away from Sesshomaru and go off on my own, but I knew that it was a bad idea. I might have become stronger, but my knowledge of this world is still not the best.

"Come on Lady Melanie!" Rin screamed from her spot as we passed a stall with human food. Sesshomaru didn't trust the humans not to hurt Rin because she was seen with me, so he decided to come along to watch over her. Not like I couldn't' take care of her.

"Coming Rin." I said as I appeared next to her and smiled at the creamed filled bread. "It smells delicious doesn't it?" I asked as I gave her a small smile.

"Rin! Get over here now you insulant child!" Jaken screamed from his spot. "And you!" he said pointing at me.

"You should know better then to wonder off. Rin is a child but you- "I zoned him out as I asked the old men how much it would be for two.

"I-it's free for you."

"Of course not. You must survive out here. Now tell me how much it is."

"If you insist miss. It'll just be three coins."

"Three coins? Are you mad! This is lucky enough to be worth one coin." Jaken screamed from his spot. He might not like that all we've been doing was pretty much giving away the coins to the people since I got here but he is a Lord, so he should be able to afford this much.

"Here you go." I said as I took the two pieces of bread and handed one over to Rin. Taking her free hand in mine I led her over to a fuming Jaken and a surprisingly patient Lord who hadn't said a single thing since we stepped into this village.

Taking a bite out of the bread I couldn't help but be reminded of the bread back home and how much I missed modern technology. How I've managed to survive this long without a phone is a wonder to me instead of playing where is waldo with everyone else.

"Hey Rin, how many times to I have to tell you to call me Mel?"

"Lord Sesshomaru said Melanie is Lady and I should call you as such." I raised my eyebrow. So he goes around telling people to address me as such but he can't say my name and only calls me women.

"Well as a Lady I say you may call me Mel, Rin." I smiled down at her as she continued to stuff her mouth with the bread. I looked around the village as many of the humans stopped to stare at Sesshomaru and occasionally giving looks as well, but I could feel most of them confused as to why there was a human child in the middle of us. I could only imagine all the things that they were thinking of us, not that I could blame them.

"Mel, do you like being with us?"

"I like being with you Rin."

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I- "I stopped to think what exactly to say to a child, so she won't get her hopes up of me staying with them. "I miss my life. And even though I am glad Sesshomaru has been taking care of me while I go back I don't belong here."

"I hope you can stay with us for a while more."

"We'll see Rin." She took my hand as we started walking towards Sesshomaru.

When we made it out of the village we continued throughout the night even if it was currently pitch-black and with a sleeping Rin on top of A-Un. Sesshomaru saw no need of us stopping and resting. Not that I could blame him the sooner I could get answers the better for me.

I glanced passed A-un to Jaken who was besides Sesshomaru looking content with just being in the same breathing space and I couldn't help but to giggle as I saw the sight of the two best friends. Even though Sesshomaru would probably kill me if I said out lout along with Jaken. Both glanced back at me at the same time but Sesshomaru was being a lot less obvious at the fact.

"What is so funny?" I shook my head in a no motion not wanting to fight about this with Jaken.

"You are a weird woman."

"I know." I looked back up at the sky as my smile faded. I honestly didn't even know what I was till I got here.

"There is nothing wrong with being different. As long as you are strong." I looked at Sesshomaru's back as his silver hair moved through the night's wind. I couldn't believe that he had just said that to me. While being here with him he hadn't even been saying two words to me when I asked him for stuff or he was silent when he didn't feel like making small talk.'

I stayed silent for the rest of night. It seemed like the night had drag on before Rin was awake again. Her energy was contagious but at times she could be a handful when all you wanted to do was rest. But she was a growing child and as such she was curious about everything.

We stopped a few times getting food for Rin, Jaken and I. Not once did Sesshomaru eat and instead opted for resting against a tree. I think I now know how that guy does it and if it wasn't for the fact that Rin sticks to be like glue I would be doing the same thing.

I suddenly stopped as I got hold of Kagome's scent. Stopping to look over at Sesshomaru I found him looking back at me as if expecting me to just run off and for some reason his stance looked like he was ready to chase after. I took a couple of seconds of hesitation before walking over to him and leaving Rin as she made her crown of flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru I just want to thank you for taking care of me while I was here with you all." I stopped to look as I heard Rin gasp as she realized that this was where it ended. "I hope you will let me come and see Rin from time to time." I ended lamely as I didn't know what else to say.

His face remained emotionless as he stared down at me.

"Well this is where I say goodbye so uh bye." I cleared my throat before heading back towards Rin.

"Now listen Rin I don't want any tears okay. Because I promise I will come to see you again. And between me and you take care of the group for me." She pulled a brave face as she furiously nodded her head yes. I gave her a big hug before stepping away and running towards the scent of the others.

Before I made it towards the end of the field Inuyasha came out from the other side of the forest ready to attack. I side stepped him before his face showed shock at seeing me.

"What the hell Inuyasha!"

"What." He sounded as confused as I was.

"Why would you just come out and attack me like that?"

"I thought you were that bastard?!"

"Who?" I asked as he finally made his way towards me this time in a more calmer manner.

"Sesshomaru."

"Why would you confuse me as him? Last time I checked I didn't smell like him and I am sure as hell not him."

"Feh like hell I would know why." He stopped right in front of me as the other showed up on the side of the forest.

"Inuyasha I tried telling you that it wasn't Sesshomaru! It seems like he just covered his scent with hers, but you ran off before I was able to tell you.

"Well maybe if you would be quicker and not freeze like a weak- "

"Sit. Sit. Sit." Kagome screamed out loud as I continued to look at them all as if they've suddenly grown two heads. Sniffing down at myself I couldn't tell a difference in my scent. Sure his scent was bound to cling on to me from those times I would walk next to him when Rin was sleeping or off doing her own things once in a while but for my scent to disappear.

"I don't smell anything."

"It seems he did it without your knowledge." Miroku commented from his spot next to Sango and Shippo. I smiled over at him wanting to say something smart but holding myself back.

"Why would that bastard do something nice like that?" Inuyasha grunted out lout as he pulled himself out of the small crater his body left behind.

"Nice?" I asked now knowing why anyone would consider that being nice.

"He's a Lord dummy. It means he sees you as under his care, so he made sure his scent was mixed to yours, so no one would mess with you unless they wanted to face him." My eyes must have been the size of saucers because next thing you know I had both Sango and Kagome laughing at me.

"How is that even possible without me even noticing?"

"That's something you would have to ask him."

"Okay. So then how do I take off his scent? Do I just take good thirty-minute bath?"

"That's not something you can easily get off of you. He mixed in your aura with his Melanie." I gave out a sight as I nodded my head in understanding before remembering why I was even looking for them.

"Where is that old guy?"

"What old guy?" Kagome asked.

"The guy that was behind Inuyasha during his fight with Sesshomaru."

"Oh you mean Totosai. That coward is back at his home most likely."

"And how far Is his home."

"It's in a volcano and even then, it's not a guarantee he'll be home he might be traveling around with Mo-Mo." Inuyasha said as he stood to his full height.

"Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated!" I screamed out loud as put my hands on top of my hair and made a full dramatic spin.

"Why do you even need to see him?"

"I think he knows who I am."

"You think?" Inuyasha asked.

"She might be right Inuyasha he was asking about her just before we left."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well we told him that you were taken and were most likely with Sesshomaru and we tried looking for you, but it seemed like you had completely disappeared and Inuyasha couldn't pick up your scent. We hoped we would find you soon I can only imagine how awful it was to spend time with him."

"He was okay. Not much of a talker but Rin made up for both him and Jaken." I sat down on the ground not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry Melanie. He's going to come back if not he might go looking for you with Sesshomaru and will know you are with us again. All you can do is wait for him to come to you. The journey to his home is out of our way and we have to time to go back and forth while Naraku is still out there. But we promise as soon as we defeat him we'll help you out." I smiled over at Inuyasha and nodded my head in understanding.

"Okay. I understand."

"Oh dear Melanie it's so nice to see you back with us safe and sound." Miroku commented as he walked over to me and his hand began to touch my bum. My eyes widened at the sudden touch and my hand found his cheek as a slap could be heard in the forest.

"You pervert!" I screamed out loud as he fell to the ground unconscious from the slap while sporting a small smile on his face and a hand print.

"He'll never learn." Both Kagome and Sango said as they shook their head at his figure.

"Kirara carry Miroku on your back while he wakes up. We have no time to waste while he dreams." Kirara immediately changed to her bigger form and waited till Inuyasha put a passed out Miroku on top of her before walking next to Sango. With Inuyasha leading the group and me walking next to Kagome we made our way to our next adventure not knowing that Kagome's confidence in Inuyasha was about to be tested in the next couple of days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I would like to give a big thank to Tawodi for commenting in almost all of them. Honestly, I had an idea of what type of demon I wanted her to be but I had to find one that was the definition of pure and what better then to go with a Phenix. Now exactly your everyday sort of demon but this is a world of magic so why not. You will find out her exact age in a couple of more chapters. Don't worry all questions will be answered soon enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

And as for everyone else thank you for Following and Favoriting this story. I try to post once a week, but sometimes real life gets in the way and I just have little to no time to write a chapter. And I for one don't want to sacrifice my sleep. It already passes by in a blink of an eye.

Question for all the readers: Who do you want to confess their love for each other first Sesshomaru (who I can't see confessing for some reason) or Melanie? It's not coming any time soon but I'm not quite sure who I want it to be. I for one know who will start showing their feelings first but to confess! :o that's a big step.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a couple of days since I came back to Inuyasha's pack and truth be told there wasn't a day that we weren't fighting to keep alive. It made me miss Rin and how few to none would bother us on our road. But I knew that was because of Sesshomaru. So when it was quiet Shipo couldn't quite stop himself from commenting on the fact that it was too quite. Which kagome was fast to agree with him.

I was lost in my own world thinking about the fact that everything that has happened to them I wasn't even here for and yet I find myself quite tired of all this. And my personal journey hasn't even started. That I didn't even hear when Kagome commented about a shikon jewel making it's way towards us till I smelled that wold.

"Yo, Kagome!"

"Koga!" Kagome yelled while Inuyasha groaned out loud.

"What da ya want you wolf?" Inuyasha yelled out loud while kagome repremented him.

"Don't you get tired of him Kagome?"

"Hey don't say that about him!" Shippo yelled out loud as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"He only gets like that when you come around because he thinks you are going to steal Kagome from him." I sweat dropped a little at what this kid was saying. While Inuyasha didn't take it as lightly and ended up hitting him on the head.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled out loud as I went to get him from his hands.

"You never grow up do you?" Koga said as if scolding a child.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Inuyasha yelled as I made my way towards a boulder and sat Shippo down while he sulked a little. Miroku and Sango making their way towards us too. Which left the other three no choice but to follow.

Once we were all a bit more calm Koga's pack came out and sat next to him as he demanded that Inuyasha tell him where Naruku's castle is. While Inuyasha yelled at him saying he wouldn't be wasting his time with low class demons if he knew where he was.

"Besides all I want are those jewels on your legs!" Inuyasha yelled out as he swong Tetsusaiga at Koga missing him completely when he jumped out of the way. His movements are so slow since he can't control the sword very well.

"Where are you going?!" Inuyasha yelled as Koga and his pack walked away from us.

"Sorry, I have to time to fight with you."

"Come back here!"

"Listen I'll leave Kagome in your care! But don't you dare lay a single finger on her."

I smiled at the face that Inuyasha was making as Koga made it sound like he was living his women in the care of while he was away for business. I know that deep down Inuyasha cared about Kagome more then was he would like to admit.

"Inuyasha don't get so riled up." Kagome told him as he stared at Koga's retreating figure.

"R-Riled up?! Who is!" Kagome sighted as she turned away from him.

"Inuyasha treat her right!" I said from my spot ready to jump in between the two.

"This is so tiring." Kagome said.

"What? Does being with me tire you out?" Inuyasha asked in a surprised voice. And for a minute I thought he would go after her but instead he ended us sitting in front of us like a wounded dog.

"Why are you depressed?" Kagome asked. "Just ignore Koga you know how he is."

"I think he is more concerned with what you said." Sango commented from her spot.

"Huh?"

I stood up from my spot and made my way to get some fruits for Shippo and the rest. Wanting to take advantage of this small break in our day.

When I came back Inuyasha was still sulking in the same spot while Sango and Kagome where on the side talking. Miroku meanwhile was laying down for once not being his perverted self.

"When we all felt more refreshed Inuyasha stood up from his spot and yelled at all of us to get a move on saying he smelled something in the air the same way Koga disappeared to.

All of us were running to catch up to him me being right next to him when I finally smelled what he was.

"It's Naruku!" I yelled out to the group that was in the back.

"Wait you guys!" Miroku yelled out loud. "Don't you all go on your own. You can't yield the Tetsusaiga yet!"

"What am I?" I screamed back at him knowing full well I would protect Inuyasha till the end.

"Koga is there too." I screamed over at Inuyasha as he nodded his head.

Out of nowhere he jumped out from my right side making me falter just a little bit from the surprise.

"What are you doing"

"Shut up i'm busy right now!" he yelled out loud. This wasn't like him he would take any apportunity to get on Inuyasha's nerves.

I looked slight behind me and I saw another figure come out while Koga screamed out about it finally catching up to him. It ran right next to me it's blue eyes looking at me as I jumped out of the way and it ended up almost Inuyasha only making him fall back.

"Your running way!" Inuyasha yelled as Koga disappeared from sight.

The thing came after Inuyasha as he moved out of the way. I jumped right next to him not wanting there to be much of a gab between the two of us.

"I see both of you have finally come." I white figure appeared from the shadow and stood next to the shackled demon.

"Naraku!" We all screamed as the group finally caught up to us.

"Koga realized he couldn't win and ran away. He's smarter then I thought."

"Don't put me on the same level as the cowardly wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. I rolled my eyes not believing that out of everything this was what was pissing him off the most.

"Joromaru, I'll remove your seal. Go fourth and fight to your hearts content." Naraku said as the shackles that were holding him down broke and so did the face mask that he was wearing. As soon as he was free he turned around and sliced the fake Naruku's head off.

We were all surprised as he turned against Naruku. The demons face was staring at us as his rmouth sparkled.

"Why would he turn against his master?"

"Maybe everyone is his enemy." The demon came towards Inuyasha and he hit him against the face sending him flying back.

"Why didn't he avoid you hit?"

"I don't know."

I looked over at it as it slowly got up his arms getting slightly longer...at least I think they are.

"Are you read, Mel." I nodded my head and jumped up from my spot. Both of us were hitting him with all we got but the demon was too strong.

Inuyasha finally managed to get a hit separating his arm but soon he had grown another.

Suddenly something came out from the ground piercing Inuyasha from the back.

"Thank you for the meal your inside are delicious." It said as it lifted his head and took the form of what I could only describe as a spider. Chills ran through my body thinking that it could have been me.

"So there's two of you."

"Just what are you?" I screamed out loud.

"I am Juromaru and I've been inside his stomach all this time. Don't worry he only listen to me." He crackled out loud as if it all was just a funny joke.

"What?" Sango commented.

"Now let's feast on the others."

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled out but soon had to close it. Sango yelled out loud and ran to defend him but it just bloked Sangos weapon as if it was nothing.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled out loud as he pushed her out of the way before she was pierced. The small thing chuckled as Miroku used his wind tunnel.

I jumped up from my spot and hit the demon in the back before it could get on top of Miroku. It's claws were mere inches from my face when he suddenly changed the position and instead the claws hit me on my shoulder. I flinched a bit from how pointy they were but couldn't help but think why it changed it's attack on me.

I continued to go after it until it disappeared in the ball of light. I quickly made my way towards the more human looking demon as Inuyasha pushed him off of Miroku.

"Inuyasha don't do it. You have a whole on your body."

"It's okay it's not as if I haven't gone through this before."

Both me and Inuyasha yelled out loud as we saw the creature jump towards Kagome. She of course was oblivious to the danger only focusing on Inuyasha. I was about to run when Koga came out from the woods and started to yell at Inuyasha at how much danger Kagome was in.

"I will thank you for saving her." Inuyasha yelled out at him. I shook my head as Kagome stayed completely clueless at how much danger she was just in.

Turning back towards the creature I saw it glaring at Koga. As both of them got into an argument while it made both Inuyasha and Koga angry for two different reason.

Jumping in on the fight I managed to get a hit or two before being thrown to the side. I growled out loud in frustration seeing that the three of us where pretty beat up from the fight.

"You are mine little girl!" The think screamed out loud as it made it way towards Kagome. Both Inuyasha and Koga screamed out at it not to touch her. I slowly got up from my spot and made myself appear next to Kagome ready to take the hit. Knowing damn well it would hurt like hell but I would survive unlike Kagome.

Pushing her slightly back I took the swipe from his pointy claws. Making a clean cut on my stomach. Falling to the groud Inuyasha finally was able to hit him before I got more damage on me.

Both Inuyasha and Koga fought with it while I stayed next to the others on the side. I stood up from my spot wanting to go back into the fight.

"You mustn't get up Mel. You took quite a few hits and you aren't well trained in your powers yet."

Sango said from her spot next to me.

"Am I weak?" I screamed out loud from frustration.

"At the moment but that's because you haven't gotten all your powers and strength. Your like a new born demon. You can last more then us humans but your still new at this." I groaned out loud as the cuts and scrapes hurt more then I would like to admit. But they were right I wasn't ready...at least not now.

"Miroku give your staff, please."

"Why?"

"This poison will get him out of the ground. It won't last for much but enough to give them a chance."

"Catch him! He will be slowed down from the poison." Sango screamed out loud.

After a couple more of hit and misses finally both Koga and Inuyasha got together to kill it. One Inuyasha hit the demon it evaporated into nothing but dust.

Koga hit Inuyasha from the back demanding if he was going to kill him. While Inuyasha remained quite. Koga was ready to fight again but Kagome went in between the both of them trying to defuse the situation.

"Inuyasha, Sit!"

"Thank you Koga we wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Great now hewon't want to leave Kagome." Miroku whispered as we all couldn't believe that Kagome was flirting with him openly.

"You are my women now. And even though I hate to leave you in the hand of this dog I have to. So bye see you later." We all stared out in wonder as he left without a second thought or fight for that matter.

I was sitting on the same tree trunk that Miroku was on trying not to move to much. As Inuyasha was "Sit" again after he tried to go after him.

"Let me dress your wounds."

"No don't bother. Besides why were you flirting with him. I thought you were above all of that. I-" He cut himself off as he finally looked up at Kagome who was trying to hold in her anger.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm going home! Home to my era."

"Fine see if I care!"

"They will never learn. I would much rather be fixing up both of your wounds then have to hear more of this." Sango commented as she stood in between us both and began leading us away from the fighting couple.

"You both should grow up like them." Shippo said from his spot next to Kagome before running to catch up to us.

I looked down at my wounds seeing that they weren't fixing themselves as fast as I would like. I guess he was just that powerful. I touched my face as I felt a sticky sensation and small cuts on the sides. And for some reason I couldn't help but think what Sesshomaru would think about this.


End file.
